Nunca me dejes ir
by Riverie on the water
Summary: Ella era el sol. Él era la luna. Pero aunque hay cosas que deben terminar, como la vida misma, quizá el amanecer que cada día amenaza con separarlos pueda ser detenido. Y aún así, aunque hay cosas que tengan que finalizar, hay otras que deben ser, sean cuáles sean las medidas que se hayan que tomar.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes y ciertas situaciones de esta historia pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Yo tomo el crédito de las cosas que mi mente me incite a escribir en mis breves y raros momentos de iluminación. Yo sólo me encargo de manipular.

No autorizo su copia o adaptación sin mi consentimiento.

(Vaya. Espero que tanta habladuría valga la pena.)

"Ella era el sol. Él era la luna. Pero aunque hay cosas que deben terminar, como la vida misma, quizá el amanecer que cada día amenaza con separarlos pueda ser detenido. Y aún así, aunque hay cosas que tengan que finalizar, hay otras que deben ser, sean cuáles sean las medidas que se hayan que tomar."

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 1.<span>

Sus ojos recorrieron la pintura vieja que cubría el techo de su habitación. Los reflejos de sol del crepúsculo le daban cierto aspecto poético, casi de algún tipo de fotografía profesional.

Sin embargo, Grimmauld Place necesitaba seriamente una remodelación. Pero Harry ni el intermitente habitante, Ron, parecían comprometidos con su idea. Sabía que a Ron le daba lo mismo, ya que sólo se quedaba ahí cuando le convenía, pero estaba consciente de que Harry tenía miedo de cambiar la única cosa tangible que le quedaba de Sirius. Pero él era el dueño de la casa. Ella sólo vivía aquí por escapar, ya que no soportaría volver a la casa abandonada de sus padres, y la guerra la había cambiado, al punto que también le horrorizaba vivir sola, fuera cual fuera el lugar.

Había pasado casi un año desde el fin de la guerra. Y Hermione recordaba cada día exactamente, y un recordatorio era el dolor incómodo de los cardenales invisibles que sentía en todo su cuerpo.

Habían unos por haber borrado la memoria de sus padres, otro por los meses de aislamiento, varios por la desesperación de no ser descubiertos, múltiples por la tortura de Bellatrix (que hacían juego con la cicatriz tangible y real que tenía su antebrazo), y otros por la muerte, que había danzado frente a ella, mientras se llevaba a quienes una vez ella quiso.

Y sin embargo, ninguno dolía tanto como el que sentía en medio del pecho, y le hacía difícil respirar y el corazón pesado. El dolor que él le había provocado, y casi un año después, sentía los días más largos mientras esperaba que el martirio desapareciera.

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondamente cuando la imagen de él apareció en su mente, mientras una ola de dolor la recorría.

Y se recordó cuando todo parecía mal, pero no perdido. Aquel verano de sus dieciséis años. El inicio, por así decirlo. Ella había sabido que todo estaba próximo a terminar, aunque dudaba de cómo sería ese final.

_Sólo te asusta cómo va a terminar todo, Granger. ¿No piensas más en lo que va en el medio? ¿Cómo llegará el final?_, le había preguntado él una tarde, las últimas del invierno, cuando las pasaban al lado del lago, con su cabeza recostada en su pecho, y las manos de él jugueteando con su cabello rizado. Y cuándo le había preguntado a qué se refería más específicamente, sólo le dijo, con sus ojos cálidos de plata líquida fijos en los suyos: _nada me asusta más que perderte, Mia._

Y a pesar de todo, no la había perdido. Ella estaba segura de que jamás podría perderse de él. Y en cierto sentido sabía que era recíproco, pero que las cosas no eran como antes, y una pared de kilómetros de ancho parecía separarlos: una pared de razones factibles de que su relación no podría ser, además del inminente rechazo que podrían pasar de absolutamente toda la sociedad mágica británica.

¿Seguiría eso deteniéndolos?

Es decir, ¿era eso? ¿O era algo más? Bueno, ella sabía cuáles eran todas las razones. Sólo se preguntaba cuáles eran las que decidían su trágico final.

Porque era el final. Aunque ella no sintiera que lo fuera, este parecía serlo. Y debía respirar, respirar, respirar, porque jamás se sentiría como tal si ella misma no lo aceptaba.

Había estado intentando aceptarlo por casi un año. Y por trillado que fuera, no había pasado un día en que no pensara en él. No, absurdo. No había pasado un día en que su vida no se había basado en él.

Se preguntó si él pensaba en ella del mismo modo. Si tenía las mismas dudas, si se le hacía difícil respirar, o si el cielo le recordaba algo de sus días juntos. Pero luego de un momento de desilusión, se preguntó si sólo pensaba en ella.

_Algún día moriremos. Pero lo sabes, ¿verdad? Mis… sentimientos por ti, _y cuando vio que ella se quedaba sin habla, como pocas veces en su vida, le dijo: _Si el cielo y el infierno… Quizá, luego de haber dicho tanto y haber hecho tanto, te amo más y… te amo mejor ahora_. Ella había llorado toda la noche luego de que él le hubiera dicho eso. En aquel entonces, en el dolor del amor joven frustrado, y ahora porque nunca se había o volvería realidad. Sentía que sólo la memoria de esa promesa la desgarraba.

-¿Hermione? -Alguien llamó a la puerta. Estaba tan desconectada que esperó un poco más para estar segura de quién era. -¿Hermione? -Cerró los ojos fuertemente y dejó un sollozo lastimero salir de su garganta. Odiaba hacerle esto a él. -Sé que estás ahí.

Hermione lo conocía lo suficiente para que el significado detrás de sus deficientes palabras fuera claro.

-Hoy no, Harry. -Dijo luego de casi un minuto en tono poco audible.

-Es un mal día, ¿no? -Harry concluyó, ya que habían pasado constantemente en el pasado año para reconocerlos. La chica pelirroja a su lado frunció el ceño, pero él la detuvo con un gesto de su mano.

Ella no respondió.

-Molly nos invitó a cenar. -Esperó un poco. No hubo respuesta. -Ginny y yo nos vamos ya. Supongo que no quieres ir. -Tampoco hubo respuesta. Suspiró. -Entonces, te veo mañana. Si necesitas cualquier cosa… Bueno, sabes que… Puedes… Te veo mañana. -Se despidió finalmente, tomando la mano de Ginny con la mirada en sus zapatos. Pero Ginny Weasley nunca fue una chica que dejara sus impulsos de lado, más cuando sentía que eran necesarios.

-Hermione, simplemente no puedes hacer esto el resto de tu vida. -Dijo ella con el rostro pegado a la puerta en un tono más alto y demandante que el de Harry. -No puedes escapar para siempre. No puedes… hacerte tanto daño. ¡Olvídate de nosotros! Piensa en ti. ¿Quieres vivir con eso toda tu vida? -Ginny esperó alguna respuesta, con los brazos cruzados en una pose obstinada. Harry la observaba con los ojos muy abiertos, aunque esperaba que eso causara alguna reacción.

Hermione también odiaba hacerle esto a ella también.

-Yo… lo siento. Hoy no. -Se excusó ella en el volumen necesario para que la tristeza no quebrara su voz.

Ginny suspiró y apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de Harry mientras se tomaban las manos y se aparecían juntos en La Madriguera.

Hermione creía que tenía un buen dominio sobre su dolor. Se levantaba todos los días, iba al trabajo, volvía a casa, le preguntaba a Harry, Ron o Ginny o quién estuviese en la casa cómo había estado su día, leía lo primero que cayera en sus manos y se iba a dormir. Y el paso más importante: repetía el proceso todos los días. Bueno, los que no se derrumbaba, como hoy. Cuando Harry le había explicado a Ginny sobre los días malos de Hermione los había descrito como extraños hasta el punto de la incomodidad, porque si Hermione Granger perdía sus fuerzas, ¿cómo el mundo seguía siendo el mundo el mismo? Se odiaba un poco más por afectarlos. Pero en cierto sentido, sentía que estaba en todo su derecho a sufrir como le viniera en gana.

La hora de su reloj de muñeca le decía a su cuerpo que aún era temprano para irse a dormir, y algún pasatiempo como leer o ordenar su habitación no eran lo suficientemente atrayentes para que ella pudiera concentrarse en ellos, pero no quería pasar un minuto más pensando en… él, principalmente.

Así que supo la solución de repente. Arrugó la nariz en un cierto tipo de desaprobación, pero rápidamente se convenció de que hasta ella sabía la efectividad de sus ideas, y que desobedecerlas sería algo en contra de sus principios.

Aunque se preguntaba qué tan afectada debía estar mentalmente para mantener diálogos tan elaborados con ella misma.

Corrió escaleras abajo a la cocina, y con ayuda de su varita, bajó un vaso y la botella de whiskey de fuego que Harry creía ocultar muy bien.

Ella admitía que era una bebida bastante fuerte para ella, y que era una de las preferidas del objeto de su sufrimiento e incluso, había aprendido este método de él, pero le parecía por las mismas razones perfecta para su intención. Interesantemente irónico, sin duda.

Se sentó junto a la ventana, puso una almohada en el piso y procedió. Quemó su garganta al recorrerla, y ni siquiera tenía un buen sabor para opacar la quemazón, pero como había pronosticado, el alcohol entumeció su mente lentamente, mientras veía el cielo estrellado de Londres por la gran ventana. Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su espalda, mientras diminutos copos de nieve caían sobre su rostro; río tristemente, dándose cuenta de que sus emociones estaban haciendo nevar.

El whiskey de fuego ya la adormecía, y en el último momento de conciencia, su mente le recordó la última certeza del día:

Sí, ella seguiría amando a Draco Malfoy. Si una guerra no había deshecho eso, ¿qué podría?


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes y ciertas situaciones de esta historia pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Yo tomo el crédito de las cosas que mi mente me incite a escribir en mis breves y raros momentos de iluminación. Yo sólo me encargo de manipular.

No autorizo su copia o adaptación sin mi consentimiento.

(Vaya. Espero que tanta habladuría valga la pena.)

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2.<p>

Una tormenta se acercaba. Era inevitable, por las nubes grises que viajaban lentamente hacia la mansión, mientras que las fuertes corrientes de viento chocaban contra ésta. En cierto sentido, aquellas tormentas complementaban la personalidad que la mansión poseía en sí. Y Andrómeda lo sabía, sintiéndolo en cada parte de su cuerpo, haciéndola más alerta de lo que sus naturales reflejos agudos estaban acostumbrados a percibir.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Andrómeda que un año después de la guerra ella se reconciliaría totalmente con su hermana y sobrino, y pasaría tomando té con ella varias tardes a la semana, ella probablemente hubiera corrido por bezoares, porque lo más seguro es que alguien debía haberla envenenado, y debía estar teniendo alucinaciones.

Sin embargo, si le hubieran dicho también que perdería a su esposo, a su hija y su nuero, quizá tampoco hubiera lo visto remotamente posible. Quizás porque con los años había aprendido a ver siempre las buenas posibilidades antes de contemplar las desagradables, viéndose terriblemente decepcionada constantemente. Y de algún modo, Teddy, su nieto, le había regresado esa nación.

El sonido de un fuerte impacto la sacó de sus pensamientos, regresándola a la enorme y fría sala de estar. Otro impacto la hizo saltar levemente en su asiento, haciéndola derramar unas gotas de té de la elegante taza que sostenía en las manos. Creyó por un momento que debían ser los relámpagos de la tormenta que empezaba a abrazar la mansión, hasta que sus ojos se cruzaron con la imagen de su hermana menor frente a ella.

Narcissa tenía los ojos firmemente cerrados, acentuando las pequeñas arrugas que empezaban a formarse en las comisuras, mientras que un par de lágrimas caían apresuradas de ellos. Tenía la taza apretada contra el pecho, como si eso pudiera mantenerla unida. La cortina de sedoso cabello rubio se mecía suavemente contra su rostro mientras ella hiperventilaba por lo bajo.

La guerra había hecho estragos con todos, y Narcissa parecía ser el vivo ejemplo de eso; si la última vez la había visto sufrir, ésta vez era peor.

Andrómeda se puso de pie, y cruzó la distancia entre ellas. Tomó la taza a la que su hermana se aferraba, y se sentó junto a ella, poniendo la cabeza de ella en su hombro mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Narcissa continúo su llanto en el pecho de su hermana, lanzando sus brazos alrededor de ella.

-Cissy, está bien. Calma, calma. Respira, Cissy. –Susurraba Andrómeda, en su intento de consolarla.

En este punto, Andrómeda había comprendido que los fuertes ruidos que había escuchado no eran truenos, si no su sobrino, en la planta alta teniendo uno de sus ataques de ira.

-¡Oh, Meda! ¡No está bien, no lo está! –Exclamó Narcissa, perdida en la desesperación que la embargaba. –No puedo ayudarlo, incluso si él me lo permitiera. No puedo hacer nada, nada. –Andrómeda suspiró profundamente, intentando disolver la pesadez que sentía que la ahogaba. Ella también era madre, y comprendía el dolor que inundaba a su hermana menor.

La dejó llorar hasta que la tormenta pasó, y con ésta, el ataque de ira de su sobrino. Narcissa pareció recomponer su compostura, pero Andrómeda la conocía bien, lo suficiente para saber que ella era quién la necesitaba ahora, por mucho que anhelara la compañía del pequeño niño de cabellos coloridos.

-Cissy, no me tengo que ir aún. –Le dijo, mientras recogía el manto de sedoso del rostro de ella.

-No, Meda. Yo estaré bien. Ted... Teddy te necesita más que yo. –Narcissa se apresuró a corregir el nombre del niño evitando herir a su hermana con la mención de su fallecido esposo.

-Teddy es un niño sumamente amado, Cissy. Muchas personas se preocupan por él, especialmente su padrino. Sé que a Harry le encantará cuidar de él por una noche, o el tiempo que sea necesario. –Le asegura Andrómeda; una sonrisa de agradecimiento que iluminó discretamente el rostro de Narcissa. Sabía cuán sola se debía de sentir ella, con su marido en Azkaban, los que solían ser sus amigos cercanos estaban encarcelados o muertos y su hijo pareciendo volverse loco.

Y en medio de las cavilaciones de Andrómeda, una figura bajó a toda prisa por las escaleras de fino mármol. Se ponía una túnica estrepitosamente con las manos vendadas en una tela manchada por su sangre. Pasó enfrente de la sala donde se encontraban su madre y su tía sin dirigirles la mínima señal de reconocer sus presencias, caminando decidido hacia su objetivo, la puerta principal.

Narcissa saltó de su asiento y se apresuró a seguir la dirección que había tomado su hijo; Andrómeda la siguió con recelo, calculando la situación. Sin embargo, la madre detuvo sus pasos, manteniéndose a distancia de su hijo.

Draco tenía el pomo de la puerta comprimido en su agarre y la cabeza gacha. Parecía estar en un serio debate consigo mismo. Pasaron un par de minutos para que relajara la mano y la dejara caer a su costado mientras que apoyaba la cabeza en la sólida puerta de madera.

-No puedo... no puedo... no puedo, mamá. –Sollozó Draco, luego de unos instantes cargados de tensión. Se volvió y encontró a su madre tendiéndole los brazos. Caminó lentamente hacia ella, aceptando el abrazo. Dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de su madre mientras ella acariciaba el fino cabello de su hijo. Cuando él se separó de ella, su madre pudo observar más detenidamente a su hijo, y con esto, sus manos.

-¡Oh, Draco! ¿Qué...? –Exclamó la exaltada Narcissa, deteniéndose al ver la expresión triste de su hijo llenándose de más dolor. –Está bien, Draco. Ven. –Le susurró. Él siguió a su madre, aún mirando el suelo.

Narcissa le indicó que se sentara, y se arrodilló frente a él. Tomó sus manos, y preparándose a sí misma, le quitó el vendaje que evidentemente él mismo se había puesto. Andrómeda apareció de repente a su lado con un recipiente de vidrio lleno de agua y gaza limpia. Narcissa colocó la tela ensangrentada en el suelo de mármol inmaculado y empapando la gaza, limpió las manos de su hijo, cuyas palmas estaban colmadas de pequeñas cortadas. Le quitó esquirlas del vidrio que seguían incrustadas en su piel con suma paciencia, no queriendo herir más a su hijo.

_Como si pudiera estar más herido, _pensó Andrómeda, que observaba la escena. Pensaba en cuánto admira lo fuerte, leal y valiente que ha sido siempre su hermana, especialmente al escucharla murmurar a su hijo repetidas veces un "está bien", cuando ella misma sabe que su hijo está muriendo lentamente.

Sí, muriendo. Draco está muriendo. Y de tristeza. Los magos pueden morir de tristeza, por literario y trillado que parezca. Está muriendo, ambas hermanas no creen que él siquiera lo note.

Ante ello, Andrómeda llegó a considerar el amor como una fuerza infinitamente fuerte y misteriosa, siendo éste un pensamiento común para ella. Lily y James Potter habían muerto por su hijo. Severus Snape había muerto protegiendo al hijo de la mujer que amaba. Su misma hija, Nymphadora, había muerto por una causa.

Todos habían muerto por amor.

Y ahora, Draco parecía no quedarle mucho tiempo. Porque estaba muriendo, muriendo por amor.

Con las manos de su hijo heridas ya limpias, Narcissa saca su varita y conjura varios hechizos que sanan la piel de su hijo, que parecía seguir absorto en otra realidad. Andrómeda se pregunta si Draco estará consciente de la realidad que lo rodea, pero pronto se da cuenta de que si sabe algo seguro de él, es que la realidad es lo que lo está matando. Habiendo finalizado, Narcissa se puso de pie besa la cabeza de su hijo y se excusó a la cocina, donde un elfo la esperaba por las indicaciones de la cena. Quizá sólo necesitaba tiempo sola, ya que necesitaba organizar su mente y su corazón.

Andrómeda se sentó incómodamente al lado de Draco, y abrió la boca numerosas veces, cerrándola inmediatamente, sin estar segura de qué hablar con él.

-Estoy muriendo, ¿verdad, tía Meda? –Draco rompió el silencio con su voz vacía, dejando sorprendida a su tía. Ella toma su mano y la aprieta fuertemente, no siendo capaz de darle otra repuesta.

-Bien. –Respondió él, dejándola más sorprendida. Pasan minutos de pesado silencio, con la mano de Andrómeda presionando suavemente la de su sobrino. Él volvió a hablar.- ¿Cuánto tiempo me queda?

-Yo... Draco, no soy la indicada para... –Balbucea Andrómeda, nerviosamente. Pero él siente su evasión, y clavó su mirada en la de su tía, dejándola helada por las fuertes emociones que pasan por los ojos de él. –No más de un año. –Confesó ella, considerando terminar la declaración con algún denominativo cariñoso, pero bien sabe ella tanto como él que nada podría suavizar la verdad.

La mirada de Draco se volvió a perder, esta vez en las ventanas, con expresión vacía. Andrómeda empieza a desesperarse, principalmente porque su sobrino se ha rendido, sin si quiera dar una batalla.

Así que se decide. Decide hacerlo, porque debe intentar hacerlo razonar.

-Draco, cielo, las cosas no deben ser así. –Lo ve tensarse, aunque se mantiene inmóvil. Ella suspiró y continúo.- Aún puedes luchar, aún no puedes rendirte, cielo. Sabes que...

-¡No, tía Meda! ¡No es así! ¿Por qué nadie lo comprende? ¡Estoy haciendo lo correcto, por primera vez en mi vida! –Gritó Draco, mientras se levantaba agresivamente y clavaba sus ojos furiosos en su tía, cuya expresión está llena de miedo, aunque ambos saben que ella no está asustada de él, sino por él.

Se volvió y caminó hacia la venta que antes admiraba. Apoya sus manos en ésta y suspiró pesadamente.

-Ella... –Empezó con palabras impregnadas en dolor de sólo invocarla. –Ella es... como el sol. No, ni siquiera así. Ella... Hermione es el sol. –Dio una pausa, buscando el aire para continuar, aire que alejara la sofocante sensación de su pecho- La amo más que nada en el mundo, y si pudiera, le daría todo, absolutamente todo lo que existe y ha existido. Y sí, esta decisión me está matando cada día más que el anterior. No soy perfecto, ni nada parecido a eso. He ido y regresado del infierno, más veces de las que me gustaría admitir. Pero ella es diferente. Ella es buena. Ella no merece esto.

Aquella declaración, más para sí mismo que para su tía, era más de lo que él había expresado en meses. Y aunque por un segundo él esperó que aliviara la dolorosa tensión que sentía en todo su cuerpo, sólo la empeoró. Quizá admitir la verdad, cuando había pasado tanto tiempo ignorándola, sólo lo iba a destruir más.

Con pasos débiles, se dejó caer al lado de su tía nuevamente, y sollozó en sus manos mientras ella acariciaba suavemente sus hombros. Andrómeda sabía que debía dejarlo llorar, dejarlo desahogarse, en cierto sentido. Lo que no sabía es que era inútil, ya que él lo había estado intentando desde hace un año.

Ella esperó ansiosa a que Draco recuperara su compostura, porque deseaba confrontarlo. Sí, confrontarlo. Ella pensaba que esto había llegado muy lejos, más de lo que la cordura de ambos jóvenes podría soportar.

-Draco, cariño, ¿dónde pensabas ir? –Le preguntó cuidadosamente. Él pensó su respuesta por casi un minuto.

-A casa. Quería ir a mi hogar.

-Pero, ¿éste no es tu hogar? –Preguntó Andrómeda, confundida. Una risa triste salió de la garganta de Draco.

-No, tía Meda. Ella es mi hogar.

En los meses que habían pasado desde la guerra, Draco sólo había salido de su habitación cuando había sido absolutamente necesario, y la mayoría de veces era para repetir la escena de hoy: correr a la puerta, congelarse ante ella y devolver sus pasos hacia su encierro. Pero hoy había sido diferente. Hoy, él parecía dispuesto a expresar. Y fuera lo que fuera lo que Draco quisiera sacar de su sistema, ella estaba dispuesta a tomarlo, porque la oportunidad no se volvería a presentar pronto.

-¿Ella es tu hogar? –Más que curiosa, preguntó para llegar al hilo lógico del objetivo que quiere abordar.

-Ella es todo, tía Meda, malditamente todo. Ella hacía las llamas del infierno sentirse como estar en casa. Creo que aún lo hace, en cierto sentido. –Declaró, reclinándose en el sofá, mientras saca su varita del bolsillo y la pasa entre sus dedos, jugando con ella.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no vas con ella?

Los ojos de Draco se iluminaron, como si se encendieran flamas en ellos.

-No lo entenderías. –Se limitó a responder, conteniéndose. Andrómeda se inclinó hacia él, y buscó sus ojos, para que él pudiera ver la desesperación tras ellos.

-Entonces, explícame. –Le suplicó.

-Yo... se lo prometí.

-¿Qué le prometiste?

-Le prometí que jamás volvería a cruzarme con ella.

El silencio llenó la sala de estar, y una tensión impregnada de dolor se soldó a su alrededor.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso, Draco? –Preguntó, con una nota de horror en su voz.

-Porque quiero que sea feliz. –Suspiró él, como si en esa explicación estuvieran las respuestas que sabía que su tía buscaba.

-¿Y?

-Tía Meda, yo no puedo hacerla feliz. -Dice, con la cabeza hundida entre los hombros, y sus ojos empezaron a brillar, con un nuevo brote discreto de lágrimas.

Andrómeda levantó su mirada triste de él cuando siente una ola de frío recorrerle la espalda. Sonrío melancólicamente al ver la suave nieve caer sobre ellos, nieve que Draco provoca intencionalmente.

-¿Por qué crees eso?

-Nunca lo pude hacer. Dentro de lo que podía hacer en aquella época, lo intenté, pero sé que no pude hacerlo. –Su voz parecía volver a la vida con cada declaración, como si el dolor la reviviera.

Andrómeda está sobre todo curiosa del porqué hoy Draco ha bajado sus barreras, y se preguntó si de haber utilizado antes legeremancia hubieran tenido un resultado similar.

-¿Aquella época? –Preguntó, pero la mirada de Draco, clavada al piso con los ojos vidriosos de los recuerdos, le respondió. –Oh.

Así que se enamoraron en el peor momento, cuando Voldemort le había ordenado a Draco cumplir aquella terrible misión. Si ya Andrómeda pensaba que se encontraba frente a una historia de amor prohibido, ahora era una certeza.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la viste, que hablaste con ella? –Le preguntó cariñosamente, quitándole el cabello de los ojos.

-Cuando se lo prometí, al final de la batalla. –Sus ojos se empañaron más, demasiado insertos en lo que estuviera viendo Draco en su propia mente. –Fue espantoso, tía Meda. Fue el peor momento de la guerra, y yo había vivido cosas horribles. La busqué cuando todo hubo terminado; ella parecía feliz de verme vivo, pero jamás entenderá la paz que sentí al ver que ella vivía, y estaba a salvo. La tomé de la mano y la llevé a la torre de astronomía, a pesar del horror que siento por ese lugar. Pero necesitaba hablar con ella a solas, y sentía que si ella veía el paisaje, si ella veía el mundo, ella entendería el porqué de lo que le iba a decir, quizás porque era algo que yo no le podía dar. Y antes de que ella pudiera hablar, y antes de que yo pudiera acobardarme, empecé a hablar, y aún recuerdo cómo las palabras me quemaban. Le dije... le hice ver los riesgos para ella de la relación que habíamos formado. Le hablé sobre mi mal carácter, mi personalidad difícil, mi historial, y los obstáculos que nos pondría todo el mundo mágico. Me dijo que no le importaba, y eso me molestó, y bastante. Le hablé sobre ser perseguidos, porque habían... hay prejuicios que no se irán en el futuro cercano. Repitió que no le importaba, y me molestó mucho más. ¡¿Cómo le importaba tan poco su seguridad, su bienestar, cuando ella lo es todo para mí?! Trató de consolarme, pero no se lo permití. ¿Cómo desperdiciaba tanta bondad en mí, en alguien... como yo? Le dije que no me volvería a ver, y que no me buscara, porque no era justo para ella. Ella merece ser feliz, y no desvelar ningún segundo de su vida en mí. Le aseguré que esta era la mejor opción para ella, aunque yo la amara más intensamente de lo que unas torpes palabras pudieran decirle. Me suplicó que la escuchara, pero empecé a irme, sabiendo que lograría convencerme de abandonar mi convicción con cualquier estupidez que se le ocurriera, pero no podía permitirlo, sólo porque ella no comprendiera. Y cometí el peor error: me volví, y la besé. Me atormenta aún, el recuerdo me atormenta. Al darme cuenta del error que cometía, me fui, no sin antes jurarle nunca más herirla. Corrí hasta alejarme de Hogwarts, y me aparecí aquí, a esperar mi muerte, que he esperado desde el primer día, impacientemente. Quizá lo he sabido por todo este tiempo porque no sólo rompí mi corazón, sino porque se lo di a ella.

Andrómeda no sabía qué decir, ni cómo sentirse exactamente, porque mil emociones corrían por su sangre. En un breve reflejo del dolor de su sobrino, se sintió miserable, una sensación que hacía eco en toda la mansión; una sensación haciendo un eco del dolor que ella ya cargaba día a día.

-Draco, mi cielo, estoy segura que... debe haber otra manera... ella, a ella no...-Decía torpemente Andrómeda, hasta que fue interrumpida.

-¡¿No lo entiendes?! –Gritó Draco, poniéndose furiosamente de pie. Una vasija se reventó a sus espaldas, y el candelabro se mecía violentamente sobre ellos. -¡Esto es lo mejor para ella, y si debo morir porque así sea, pues moriré! –Y con esa promesa, salió de la habitación, las paredes agrietándose a su paso mientras él corría a su habitación, pasando de lado a su madre, que había escuchado todo, y lloraba silenciosamente.

El fuerte golpe de la puerta de Draco chocando en su marco retumbó en todos los rincones de la mansión, y el sonido de objetos siendo destruidos no se hizo esperar.

La suave nieve se había convertido en una tormenta de nieve, que hacía un perfecto reflejo al caos que expresaba Draco en la planta alta. Ambas hermanas debieron sacar sus varitas para controlar el desastre, mientras Andrómeda pensaba en cuánta magia podría ser necesaria para hacer sobrevivir a los corazones destruidos de Draco y su Hermione.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes y ciertas situaciones de esta historia pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Yo tomo el crédito de las cosas que mi mente me incite a escribir en mis breves y raros momentos de iluminación. Yo sólo me encargo de manipular.

No autorizo su copia o adaptación sin mi consentimiento.

(Vaya. Espero que tanta habladuría valga la pena.)

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 3.<span>

Haber escuchado tras la puerta había sido un gran error de Hermione.

Corrió a su habitación, y en el momento que cerró fuertemente la puerta, se dejó caer contra ella, y en suelo, sus lágrimas empezaron a salir más libres, mientras hundía la cabeza entre las rodillas.

_Este es el final, este es el final, este es el final_, resonaba en su mente, nerviosamente, sin querer estar segura. Por supuesto que no quería que fuera cierto, porque aún quería esperar, porque ella quería esperar por él el resto de su vida si fuera necesario.

Pero, ¿no había estado esperando por esto también? ¿Qué el suplicio llegara a su final?

Y entonces, se preguntó porqué había tardado tanto en llegar. Ella había esperado que cualquiera de sus las esperanzas llegara, y aunque la que parecía llegar no era su favorita, estaba complacida en cierto sentido de que la espera hubiera llegado a su fin.

Se preguntó si dolería, o si dolería más que lo que sufría ahora. Se preguntó si la muerte le iba a doler.

El día no había empezado bien, y ahora dudaba que sus días volvieran a llevar su soportable monotonía.

_Nada será lo mismo_, pensó, mientras lloraba con más fuerte contra sus rodillas. Crookshanks se acurrucó contra ella, intentando consolarla en vano.

Y por primera vez en el año y el mes que habían pasado, no sabía exactamente qué sentir. Pero al contrario de los últimos meses, que había decidido intentar, sin éxito, ignorar sus sentimientos, ahora estos se desbordaban de su corazón.

De entre ellos, reconoció unos más fácilmente que otros, quizá por su intensidad. Pero antes de decidirse cuál sentir en prioridad, sintió la verdad antes de que pudiera asimilarla: estaba vacía. Tan vacía que quizá por eso no había sentido algo concreto en tanto tiempo. Tan vacía como él la había dejado.

Su falta de concentración le había impedido crear un hechizo silenciante lo suficientemente fuerte, y ahora estese deshacía como lluvia a su alrededor; las llamadas tras la puerta se empezaron a escuchar poco a poco.

-Hermione, abre la puerta. Habla con nosotros, por favor.

-Abre la puerta, por favor.

Pero ella decidió ignorarlos. Sin embargo, minutos después de que el hechizo hubiera desaparecido totalmente, divisó una figura fuera de la ventana que se agachaba frente a esta con la varita en mano. Un destello salió de la punta de la varita y chocó contra la cerradura de la ventana, abriéndola inmediatamente. La figura, delgada, de mediana estatura y de una mujer definitivamente, entró a la habitación con apariencia exasperada. El cabello pelirrojo brillante de Ginny Weasley la identificó, mientras ella cerraba la ventana y murmuraba molesta sobre "cuán inútiles eran el par de idiotas de Harry y Ron", "y que todo debía hacerlo ella". Hermione se había asustado al ver a alguien abriendo su ventana, incluso más cuando no sabía quién lo hacía, pero en su estado de miseria, ni siquiera se había molestado en sacar su varita de su bolsillo para defenderse. Al volverse y ver a Hermione en el piso llorando, la mirada de Ginny se suavizó y se acercó a ella y le ayudó a ponerse de pie, con Crookshanks cepillándose contra las piernas de Ginny afectivamente. Por un momento Ginny temió que Hermione no fuera a dejarse ayudar, pero ambas, profundamente, habían comprendido que ella ya se había rendido.

Al haberla sentado en la cama, Ginny volvió a la puerta y la abrió, dejando pasar a Harry y Ron, que entraron atropelladamente, y se quedaron de pie frente a ella, mientras que Ginny se sentó al lado de Hermione, con un gesto que demostraba más confianza de la que ella sentía en ese momento.

-Hermione, podemos explicártelo todo. –Dijo Harry, más en un súplica que un ofrecimiento luego de unos instantes de incómodo silencio.

-¿Cuánto tiempo? –Preguntó Hermione luego de unos instantes de silencio.

Los tres se volvieron a ver, pareciendo tener un pequeño debate con sus miradas. Ésa era una pregunta con mil respuestas, y ninguna parecía agradable de dar.

-No más mentiras, Hermione. –Sentenció Ginny, quitando la mirada de la de Ron y Harry. –No hemos sido sinceros, ni justos contigo, es cierto, y lo sentimos muchísimo, especialmente porque ha sido un error haberlo hecho. Pero tampoco tú lo has sido. Así que te diremos todo, sin censuras, como mereces, pero también tendrás que ser honesta. ¿De acuerdo?

Hermione asintió, con la mirada en las manos, donde jugueteaba con su collar. Las lágrimas habían disminuido su frecuencia, al punto que sólo quedaban sus ojos expresivos y mejillas mojadas.

-Excelente. –Ginny tomó una de sus manos y la apretó suavemente. –Empezaremos nosotros, ¿está bien? –Su voz se había suavizado aún más. Hermione asintió de nuevo.

Ginny le dio a Harry una mirada significativa, que él comprendió inmediatamente.

-Ehm...bueno. Nos enteramos hace un par de meses, creo. Y me disculpo porque no lo supieras antes, pero en ese momento era sólo una teoría. Empezabas a verte un poco mal, quizá un poco más de lo que te veías normalmente.- Dijo él, avergonzado. -Y empezamos a investigar cuando creímos que había algo diferente, algo detrás de lo que percibíamos a simple vista. Y empezamos a formar esta teoría, que realmente no era muy clara, porque no hay demasiada información al respecto, además de que no lo creíamos muy posible. No hasta que Andrómeda nos escribió.

-Parecía algo urgente, y nos reunimos con ella. –Continúo Ron.- Y ella nos habló de...este... bueno...de él, Hermione. Y ella también tenía su investigación y sus teorías. Así que al unir todo, fue muy claro.

Hermione tenía el ceño muy fruncido, mientras intentaba hacer todo calzar en algún tipo de línea de tiempo en su cabeza.

-Es un fenómeno sumamente extraño, e inusual, realmente. –Ginny tomó la palabra- Sabes bien que lo hace al mago es su magia, obviamente, pero es más complejo que eso. La magia forma parte de cada parte del cuerpo de éste, porque está impregnada, por así decirlo, hasta en las más pequeñas partes estructurales... ¿células? –Preguntó, mirando a Harry inmediatamente, que asintió en aprobación – Así que cuando el mago comienza a perder su magia, o su control en esta, empieza a...

-Morir. –Terminó Hermione. -¿Estoy... perdiendo mi magia?

-No, no. Más bien, es como un tipo de magia accidental, que se da cuando se da alguna irregularidad emocional, mental o física. –Respondió Ginny, que se detuvo a organizar sus ideas.- Cuando un mago hipotético pasa por un impacto emocional, muy, muy, muy fuerte, su magia se descontrola, como si ya no siguiera las indicaciones correctas, y tomara las que le dan el descontrol emocional, que es el dolor, que destruye emocionalmente, y por lo tanto la magia, en función destructiva, empezará a obstaculizar el funcionamiento normal del cuerpo. Poco a poco, su cuerpo va deteriorándose, hasta que, sí, muere. –Concluyó Ginny.

Los ojos de Hermione de habían abierto y llenado de emociones, que hacían su labio inferior temblar.

-Entonces...-Tragó fuerte, mientras pestañeaba furiosamente, perdiendo su compostura- ¿él no volverá por mí? ¿No luchará por mí? –Se preguntaba a sí misma, y Harry, Ron y Ginny se volvieron a ver, confundidos. –Por supuesto que no. Ya no queda nada para que él vuelva. Ya no, no hay nada más. Sólo yo, y yo no soy algo que él quiera tener. –Su voz era ausente, tenue y melancólica.

-Hermione. –Ron se hizo espacio entre Harry y Ginny, y tomó el rostro de ella en sus manos, y fijó su mirada en la de ella. –Escúchame. ¡Hermione! –Ron ordenó nuevamente su atención, y esta vez, ella sí volvió a verlo, con una mirada de derrota en sus brillosos ojos. –Él también está pasando por esto. Va a morir también.

Aquellas palabras atraparon toda la atención de Hermione, cuyo cuerpo se quedó totalmente tenso, sorprendido. Ginny lo fulminó con su mirada, reprobando su tosquedad.

-Bueno, eso es lo que Andrómeda cree. –Corrigió Harry, apresuradamente, con una mirada similar a la de Ginny sobre él. Ron quitó suavemente sus manos del rostro impactado de Hermione. –Ella no ha estado viajando, como te dij...mentimos, ella ha estado todo este tiempo en Wiltshire, ayudándole a Narcisa a cuidar de él.

-¿Cuidar de él? –Preguntó aterrada Hermione, con mil ideas en su mente, y ninguna que ella quisiera que fuera verdad.

-No es lo que crees. –Se apresuró Ginny, conociendo demasiado bien la mente lógica de su amiga. –Sabes lo... temperamental que suele ser él. Lo que sucede es que tiene una manera diferente de sobrellevar las cosas. –Explicó, y Hermione podía jurar que murmuró "si es que eso es sobrellevar".

Y aunque las preguntas ardían en su mente, no preguntó más de él. Porque, aunque iba contra sus principales nociones, había algunas cosas que quizá era mejor no saber, o por lo menos, no en este momento. Temía que si recibía información de él, luego podría no detenerse, y la realidad podía golpearla más de lo que ella podía soportar por el momento.

Hermione suspiró, como si eso fuera a liberar el peso que se había instalado en su pecho. Había sido demasiada información en tan poco tiempo, y con exagerada poca preparación.

-¿Hay algo más que quieras sabes? –Le preguntó Ginny, apartando de su rostro un par de rizos. En cierto sentido, sentía que la explicación que le habían dado a Hermione había sido superficial, considerando la profundidad de la situación.

-Supongo que por ahora no. –Respondió quedamente.

El silencio volvió a llenar la habitación, y se mantuvo por unos minutos. Se quedaron en silencio, sólo con el sonido de la chimenea crepitar y las suaves respiraciones de Teddy, que dormía en la habituación continua.

-¿Qué quieren saber? –Preguntó Hermione en un suspiro, lamentando haber aceptado. Sentía egoísmo de hablar de sus recuerdos de él, que eran tan pocos y significativos que la hacían querer echarse atrás con el trato que había hecho con Ginny. Su mano se aferró inconscientemente al dije de su collar, el que, sin darse cuenta, siempre tomaba cuando se sentía nerviosa o insegura. El collar que él le había obsequiado.

Los tres volvieron a verse de nuevo, duda plasmada en sus ojos.

Tenían demasiado que preguntarle a Hermione, pero ella se veía cansada, e incluso, no tan herida o desesperada como debía, sino más absorta en sus propios pensamientos que nada.

-Aún hay mucho que debes contarnos, Mione. Pero ahora, creo que es mejor que duermas. -Dijo Harry. Pesadamente, se puso de pie, besó la cabeza de su amiga y con un gesto casi imperceptible, les indicó que era hora de dejarla sola.

-Gin, ¿podrías quedarte conmigo? -Preguntó, avergonzada, en voz tenue Hermione. Pero la sonrisa cálida con la que le respondió la hizo sentir un poco mejor. Ron y Harry salieron de la habitación, y se dirigieron a la cocina mecánicamente a buscar si todas las reservas de whiskey de fuego de Harry no habían sido acabadas por Hermione.

Hermione se acostó en su cama, y concentró su mirada en el techo, que todavía tenía un hechizo similar al del Gran Comedor que había conjurado un par de días atrás, para entretener a Teddy; el techo mostraba un cielo nocturno, como el de afuera, pero éste mostraba con más claridad las estrellas y sus constelaciones, que Hermione había aprendido a disfrutar a admirar, gracias a él.

Ginny se acostó a su lado, sin quitar la mirada del rostro enigmático de Hermione.

-Creo que ésta es la peor parte, Ginny. –Dijo Hermione, quebrándosele un poco la voz.

-Es normal morir, Mione, sólo que no tan pronto. Te prometo que haremos lo posible por...

-No, no eso, Gin. De hecho, creo que no podría importarme menos en este momento.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Lo veo en todo a mi alrededor, Ginny. Todo me recuerda a él, y no sé exactamente porqué. –Hermione dijo, y la volvió a ver con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de nuevo. –Incluso, no sé si eso me gusta o no. Pero él está en cualquier lugar que vea, como si el mundo se hubiera convertido, y ahora sólo se basara en él.

Ginny no supo responder, y se sintió impotente por no poder hacerlo, cuando sabía qué decir, pero no cómo decirlo.

-Necesito pedirte una disculpa. A ellos también, pero creo que ti más. –Dijo Hermione, que fue correspondida con una mirada de confusión. –Estaríamos mintiendo si dijéramos que no sabes la historia; quizá no los detalles, pero sabes cómo ocurrieron las cosas, en general. Y necesito que sepas cuánto lo siento. –Ginny se apresuró a contradecirla, pero Hermione la detuvo. –No, déjame terminar. Eres como una hermana para mí, y debí decirte todo antes. Lo siento.

-No, Hermione. Tienes razón en no haberlo hecho. ¿Quién dice que no te hubiera traicionado y corrido a decirle a alguien lo que pasaba? Tal vez es mejor de esta manera.

-No importa, Gin. Quiero que lo sepas todo, absolutamente todo, porque realmente no quiero morir cargando tantos secretos.

-¿Estás segura?

-Totalmente. Pero me gustaría pedirte algo a cambio.

-Lo que quieras.

-Si no tendré hijos, quiero que le hables a Teddy de mí. Dile cuánto lo quise, y cuánto siento que otra persona desaparezca de su mundo. Cuéntale de esta historia en unos años, y con suerte, entenderá porqué quise que las cosas fueran así.

Si Ginny se sorprendió, lo escondió bastante bien, aunque sus ojos brillaron más intensamente, con lágrimas amenazando salir.

-Te lo juro.

-Gracias, Gin. –Le dijo, sonriendo. -¿Te parece si comienzo?

-Quiero que descanses ahora, Hermione. No ha sido un día fácil, y realmente dudo que contándome todo vayas a sentirte mejor ahora.

Hermione vocalizó un ''gracias'' con sus labios, y cerró los ojos, pero al hacerlo, una lágrima traicionera se escapó de ellos.

-¿No tienes miedo? –Preguntó Ginny.

-Sí, pero tengo más miedo de seguir esperando que él vuelva por mí. –Le respondió, con amargura.

* * *

><p>El sol había salido ya, pero la luz nunca entraba bien a la habitación. Pero a él le era indiferente qué momento del día fuera, porque no planeaba dejar la habitación. Aún se sentía dolido y algo culpable por la escena que había protagonizado ante su tía Andrómeda, y eso sólo quería nunca más salir del refugio que se había convertido su habitación.<p>

Y, de la nada, un chorro de luz golpeó su rostro, haciéndolo gruñir y voltearse al otro lado, donde también había luz chocando contra su rostro. Pero antes de que pudiera abrir los ojos y malhumoradamente maldecir al responsable, ésta se hizo reconocible al hablar.

-Merlín, vives en un basurero. –Dijo la voz, claramente desagradada. Draco sabía a quién le pertenecía esa voz, pero no creyó que fuera ella, ya que quizá fuera la visita menos esperada.

-Yo diría que "agujero del infierno" le calza mejor, ¿no crees? –Preguntó otra voz, que Draco esperaba incluso menos que la primera.

Sólo un par de Slytherins podrían expresarse así, sabiendo que él estaba ahora despierto, para tomarle el pelo. Draco abrió los ojos y se sentó abruptamente, admirando a las dos figuras que le devolvían la mirada con sonrisas maliciosas y algo arrogantes.

-Si vivo en un agujero del infierno, ustedes deben ser las perfectas representaciones de las sumisas del rey del inframundo. –Devolvió él, con fuego en sus ojos, aunque algo divertido. Las sonrisas de las dos mujeres aumentaron, como si se vieran complacidas.

-Me gustaría negarlo, querido, pero supongo que ambos sabemos que nunca he objetado acostarme con alguien para obtener poder. –Respondió la de pelo negro, acercándose un par de pasos.

-¿A qué debo la desgracia de sus presencias? –Preguntó, con tono burlón detrás de su aparente pregunta cordial.

-No creas que estamos especialmente complacidas de estar aquí, en tu agujero del infierno. –Respondió la rubia, pasando un dedo por la superficie de un mueble, como comprobando cuán limpio estaba. –Pero tampoco teníamos mucho que hacer; el aburrimiento a veces es asfixiante, ¿no lo crees?

-Aunque su visita me genera una terrible emoción, me temo que les pediré que se retiren y nunca vuelvan más. Así que gracias, hasta nunca. –Dijo Draco, y con un movimiento rápido volvió a ponerse la manta de fino algodón y cerró los ojos, esperando que desaparecieran.

La de pelo negro rodó los ojos y con un movimiento de su varita, hizo volar la manta al otro lado de la habitación. Draco abrió los ojos y furiosamente se puso de pie, enfrentándolas aún más directamente.

-Si no conociera a la encantadora Narcisa, Draco, juraría que te criaron los lobos. O peor aún, los Weasley. ¿Qué le pasó a tus modales? –Las palabras de las de pelo negro implicaban desafío, y aunque sabía que era lo que quería, no pudo evitar seguir el juego.

Draco ya sabía qué cosas esperar de los próximos meses, pero la visita de Pansy Parkinson y Daphne Greengrass jamás había sido una de esas. Enfundadas en vestidos elegantes y finos, con los cabellos largos y brillantes, y la edad bien acentuada, Draco consideró que si ellas ya habían sido bastante bonitas como adolescentes, como adultas eran bastantes bellas. Por supuesto, esa belleza no actuaba como más que una fachada, porque él las conocía lo suficiente para saber que la utilizaban como las arañas a las telarañas: para capturar a su presa. E incluso dejando ese factor de lado, sus bellezas no le parecían atractivas, porque sus ojos ya estaban embelesados con la belleza de otra chica.

-¿Sabes, Parkinson? No dejo de impresionarme porque tu padre no se esté pudriendo junto a Lucius en Azkaban. –Escupió ácidamente Draco. El rostro de Pansy se descompuso por un segundo, mientras que Daphne la vio de lado, entre preocupada y curiosa.

-No tanto como yo de que no seas tú. –Respondió, con la seguridad de quién sabe que ha acertado en el blanco.

El rostro de Draco se transformó, pero no con el enojo que lo caracterizaba al ser insultado, sino con dolor, y tristeza. Fijó su mirada en la ventana, que ofrecía la vista de los campos verdes que parecían ser infinitos. Realmente, a Draco no podía afectarle menos las palabras de Pansy, sino la historia detrás. Ambas mujeres se volvieron a ver, conscientes de que realmente las advertencias eran ciertas, y Draco realmente estaba sumido en una depresión que lo llevaría a su muerte. Pansy siempre ha sido imposiblemente orgullosa, y Daphne supo que ella debía ser quién se aproximara a él. Caminó insegura hacia él, y puso su mano en el brazo de él; buscó su mirada, pero no fue correspondida.

-¿Por qué no te sientas, querido? –Le preguntó con voz sedosa. Draco no parecía que fuera a obedecer, por lo que ella lo condujo a la cama, con habilidad de quién sabe lo que hace. -Pans, ¿podrías alcanzarme ese bolso? –Preguntó, sacando su varita de un bolsillo de su vestido. Pansy asintió, y lo colocó al lado izquierdo de Draco, mientras que ella se sentó al lado derecho de Draco con un suspiro exasperado. Daphne lo notó, y se irguió.

-Podemos seguir con esto todo el día. No les voy a pedir que se disculpen el uno con el otro, pero vamos todos a controlarnos. No es como si no fuéramos a ser mordaces, porque aceptémoslo, los Slytherin tenemos esa facilidad con las palabras. ¿De acuerdo?

Ambos Draco y Pansy asintieron.

-Muy bien. –Susurró Daphne, mientras se inclinaba frente a Draco con su varita.

-¿Qué crees que haces? –Preguntó él, alerta en un segundo, y se abalanzó a su mesa de noche, donde reposaba su varita.

-¿Podrías calmarte? –Preguntó exasperada Daphne. –Merlín, Draco, sé lo que hago. Me entrené como sanadora en este último año.

-Disculpa. –Dijo Draco, que se volvió maliciosamente a Pansy con un brillo divertido en los ojos. -¿Y tú, Pansy? ¿A qué quieres dedicar tu vida? ¿Te entrenarás como prostituta?

Pansy río, y Daphne sonrió. En sus adentros, ambas aún tenían las advertencias de Narcisa y Andrómeda, pero se veían sorprendidas de que él no pareciera a simple vista el desastre que les habían descrito.

-Oh, Malfoy. Ni siquiera así me tendrías. –Respondió, moviéndose la melena negra al otro hombro.

Con una sonrisa discreta aún en los labios, Daphne procedió a empezar a revisar a Draco, que mecánicamente tomó la muñeca que sostenía la varita con su mano fuertemente.

-¿Por qué debería permitir que me examinaras? –El mercurio de sus ojos pareció solidificarse.

-¡Suéltala, Draco! –Exclamó Pansy, que con fuerza soltó el brazo de Daphne de la mano de Draco. Cuando lo hizo, Draco la vio con una mirada amenazante, que no logro asustar a Pansy en lo más mínimo, que ya conocía las vías de Draco que obtener lo que quería. –Sácate la cabeza del trasero por un minuto y piensa porqué estaríamos aquí. Cielo santo, te has vuelto un maldito lunático.

-Tienes una madre y una tía encantadoras, Draco. –Insinúo Daphne, que como si nada, se frotaba la muñeca, donde de seguro Draco le había dejado un moretón.

-¿Ellas las llamaron? –Preguntó, consciente de la respuesta.

-Bueno, de seguro no fuiste tú. Oh, Draco, ¿pero no te alegra que lo hayan hecho? –Dijo Pansy, en un gesto teatral paralelo a su tono burlón.

-¿Te ofenderías si te respondiera con una mentira?

-Mira al frente. –Pidió Daphne, que ya tenía la varita levantada, lista para empezar su revisión.

Daphne levantaba, bajaba y movía su varita de lado a lado mientras examinaba a Draco. Le pedía que respirara hondo, que se tomara esta u otra poción que le daba, o que levantara el brazo, o cosas por el estilo. Por supuesto, Pansy aprovechó cuando Daphne le pidió que se quitara la camisa para burlarse del evidente deterioro que tenía su cuerpo, y por supuesto, Draco ideó una respuesta cruel e hiriente que sólo hizo sonreír más a Pansy. La satisfacción que mostraba Pansy cada vez que él le respondía le había parecido algo retorcida al inicio, pero luego supuso que Pansy en sí estaba retorcida y dejó ir su sospecha.

Pero la verdad, es que Narcisa y Andrómeda habían recurrido a ellas por más de una razón. Desde hace un tiempo, querían que alguien revisara a Draco, y habían estado al tanto del entrenamiento como sanadora de Daphne, gracias a su madre, que Narcisa aún frecuentaba. Pero había algo que también les interesaba: probar una idea. Sabían que las chicas, especialmente Pansy, podrían sacar de quicio a Draco, y quizá por medio de eso, ellas podrían hacerlo razonar, porque evidentemente los cuidados maternales, delicados de ellas no habían sido productivos.

Cuando Daphne pareció haber terminado, Draco estudio sus movimientos, que parecían mecánicos, porque parecía que estaba concentrada en algo más.

-¿Qué dices, Greengrass? ¿Envidias mi inmejorable salud? –Ironizó Draco

-¿Te ofenderías si te respondiera con una mentira? –Repitió Daphne la anterior respuesta de Draco. Él rodó los ojos. Pansy llevaba un rato ordenando y limpiando la habitación con su varita.

-¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? –Preguntó Draco a Pansy con molestia en la voz.

-Créeme, querido, que no es por ti. Daph y yo estamos algo ofendidas por este basurero.

-Draco. –Lo llamó Daphne.

-Estoy seguro de que me ofende más tu presencia que mi desorden.

-Draco. –Llamó Daphne de nuevo. Esta vez, él sí la volvió a ver, y pudo ver que sus facciones estaban afectadas por una melancolía y preocupación imposibles de enmascarar. Y supo de qué le iba a hablar, de algo que él ya sabía.

-Ya sé qué está pasando, Daphne. No soy un imbécil.

-Podrías habernos engañado. –Murmuró Pansy maliciosamente.

-¿Y me crees a mí, o a tu madre, idiotas para no saberlo? –Le preguntó Daphne, con dureza en la voz.

-Entonces, ¿para qué viniste? –La miró con desdén.

-Querías saber cuánto tiempo te queda, ¿o no?

-Sí. –Respondió con los ojos aún más fijos en su rostro. Y al tener sus ojos en su atención, Daphne pudo ver más allá de ellos, como si esos muggles tuvieran razón al decir que "los ojos son el espejo del alma".

-Unos meses. Un año con suerte. –Soltó ella, curiosa en su reacción.

El silencio llenó la habitación, sofocándolos. Las mujeres veían intensamente a Draco, que había bajado la cabeza, y la apoyaba en sus manos.

-Eres un idiota. –Concluyó Pansy, con una nueva nota en su voz. Ya no era mordaz, sarcástica o coqueta. Se escuchaba despechada, resentida.

-No lo entiendes. –Le dijo Draco, con el rostro aún hundido en las manos.

-Eres un idiota, un idiota egoísta. Eres un demente, y un maldito chiflado. –Pero ella ya no intentaba tomarle el pelo. Ahora había certeza en su voz.

-Cállate, Pansy. –Le advirtió Daphne, que en su juventud había sido espectadora de los ataques de ira de Draco.

-No, alguien debe decírselo. Puede creer que sabe qué sucede, pero no es más un engaño del que él mismo se ha convencido, ¿o no, Draco? Dime si me equivoco, ¡atrévete a hacerlo!

-No lo entiendes, -Repitió Draco, cuyo rostro ahora veía de nuevo a las ventanas. Sus mejillas estaban húmedas, y sus ojos desbordados de lágrimas.

Se quedaron heladas. Ver a Draco Malfoy llorar era algo que jamás hubieran esperado presenciar, en ningún momento de su vida.

-Draco...-Susurró Daphne, poniendo su mano en el hombro de él.

-¡No quiero tu lástima! –Gritó, poniéndose de pie. -¡Yo decidí morir por amor! ¿Qué pueden decir ustedes al respecto de eso, cuándo no saben nada de amor?

-Me casaré con Theo en un par de meses, Draco. –Dijo Daphne, suavemente, mientras también se ponía de pie. –No me casaré con el por su dinero, su influencia o por tener herederos de sangre limpia. ¿Y sabes por qué? –Preguntó, poniéndose frente a él. –Porque no acepté casarme con Theodore Nott. Acepté casarme con Theo, porque lo amo, y creo que esa es una razón más que suficiente. –Draco volvió a ver a otra dirección, y le dio la espalda, pero Daphne también lo siguió, como si lo persiguiera. –Draco, yo moriría con gusto por Theo.

Y Draco levantó su mirada, y la fijó en los ojos claros de Daphne, y supo que no mentía. Suspiró, y se dejó caer en la cama, donde Pansy y Daphne se sentaron a sus lados.

-No creo que tengamos mucho qué hacer hoy, ¿o sí, Daph? –Preguntó juguetonamente Pansy.

-Ahora que lo pienso, Pans, no tenemos nada qué hacer. ¿Qué te gustaría hacer? –Respondió Daphne, dispuesta a seguir el juego.

-Me encantaría escuchar una historia. –Sonrió ampliamente hacia Draco, que rodó los ojos.

-Si nadie se los ha dicho, son realmente estúpidas cuando hacen eso. –Gruñó él.

-¡Una historia! ¡Qué maravillosa idea, Pans! –Exclamó Daphne emocionada. –Pero, ¿qué tipo de historia?

-Oh, excelente pregunta. Es, sobre todo, la historia sobre un lunático que vivía en un agujero del infierno.

Ambas sonrieron, cómplices. Draco lo consideró por unos instantes. ¿Quería contarles la historia a ellas, de todas las personas del mundo? Pero no pasó mucho para que él recordara algo fundamental: incluso es sus tiempos de rey de Slytherin, no había tenido más de seis amigos. Y si iba a morir...

No supo porqué, pero supo que era una buena idea.

-Todo empezó en una tarde de otoño, casi una como ésta. –Empezó él, señalando con un gesto la ventana, donde se empezaban a acumular las hojas secas que arrastraba el viento.

* * *

><p>Siento el retraso, pero si hay algo que me caracterice es la motivación de hacer algo y no encontrar el tiempo para hacerlo. Supongo que estaré escribiendo mucho, porque después de la cirugía de columna a la que me interveniré la próxima semana, voy a tener que estar dos semanas sentada en una cama. En fin, espero que les guste.<p>

Silvia.


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes y ciertas situaciones de esta historia pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Yo tomo el crédito de las cosas que mi mente me incite a escribir en mis breves y raros momentos de iluminación. Yo sólo me encargo de manipular.

No autorizo su copia o adaptación sin mi consentimiento.

(Vaya. Espero que tanta habladuría valga la pena.)

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 4.<span>

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa? –Preguntó Ron, escandalizado, cuando Ginny pasó casi corriendo a su lado cargando una bandeja con comida unas mañanas después.

Ginny lo ignoró, y subió las escaleras con la misma prisa. Ron volvió a ver a Harry con una ceja enarcada, que estaba recostado contra el mueble de la cocina dándole sorbos a su té, que en respuesta se encogió de hombros. Él mismo se había impresionado cuando al entrar a la cocina con Teddy en brazos, Ginny parecía estar en una carrera contra tiempo para terminar el desayuno.

Teddy chilló un segundo después, mirando con intensidad el tazón de su desayuno que Ginny había preparado para él. Harry sonrió y dejó su taza en la mesa mientras acercaba el tazón para darle de comer a Teddy.

-¿Qué tenemos hoy, Teddy? –Preguntó Harry, mientras se sentaba frente a él, inspeccionando el contenido del tazón. –Parece que puré de banana...manzanas...y arándanos.

-No te envidio, campeón. –Dijo Ron, sacudiéndole el cabello. Cuando lo vio sirviéndose huevos y tocino, hizo un gesto triste, casi de envidia.

-Vamos, Teddy. Si te comes esto, te prometo que te daré una galleta.

-¡Papá! –Dijo, alegremente mientras asentía, con sus ojos brillantes, tan brillantes y alegres como los de su madre.

Ron paró de comer un segundo, y vio a Harry, cuyos hombros habían caído y sus ojos se habían puesto tristes.

-No, Teddy. Soy Harry.

A Teddy no pareció importarle, mientras ladeaba su cabeza, con su sonrisa imperturbable.

En la planta alta, Ginny ahora dudaba de continuar con el plan que había formado en su cabeza. Sacudió la cabeza, y entró sigilosamente en la habitación, donde encontró que Hermione ya despierta, sentada en el suelo frente a la gran ventana.

-Buenos días. –Saludó Ginny. Hermione se volvió, y sus ojos cambiaron abruptamente de emoción al ver la bandeja de que Ginny tenía en sus manos.

-No debías molestarte, Gin. –Dijo, avergonzada. Ginny rodó los ojos y se sentó a su lado.

-Me debes una historia. –Dijo, mientras endulzaba su té.

-Supongo que sí. –Respondió Hermione, tomando un sorbo del suyo. -Pero debo pedirte otro favor.

-Por supuesto.

-No es que dude de Harry o Ron, pero... no estoy segura de poder decirles todo esto a sus caras. –El rostro de Ginny se sorprendió y Hermione se apresuró a explicarse- No, no. Bueno, sí, es algo grave e incluso retorcido en algunas partes. Pero no puedo, simplemente no puedo decirles cómo les mentí por dos años, y creo que no entenderán ciertas cosas, y puede que tengan razón. Pero creo que merecen saber. ¿Podrías contarles todo tú?

-Claro, Mione. –Respondió Ginny son seriedad.

-Gracias. –Hermione deambuló con una tostada, y con su té, hasta que pareció sentirse más segura. -¿Y tú, Ginny?

-¿Yo, qué?

-Al escuchar todo, ¿me juzgarás? Y si lo haces, ¿te enojarás conmigo? –Preguntó, viéndola cuidadosamente debajo de sus pestañas.

-Posiblemente. –Respondió Ginny, como si nada. El rostro de Hermione se llenó de tristeza. –Sí, lo más seguro es que sí, Mione. Pero no importa qué, no me iré de tu lado. ¿Te juzgaré? Quizás. Pero eso no significa que te vaya a dar la espalda.

Hermione suspiró aliviada, y Ginny le sonrió.

-Recuerdo que empezaba a hacer frío, porque el otoño empezaba a caer; habían pasado un par de semanas desde que habíamos regresado a Hogwarts. Recuerdo que una tarde había decidido ir a leer cerca del lago, debajo de unos árboles, que hacían un tipo de claro escondido; me gustaba ir ahí frecuentemente desde hacía un par de años atrás. Cuando decidí volver al castillo, un niño de primer o segundo curso se acercó a mí, y me dijo que la profesora McGonagall me estaba buscando. Inmediatamente, me dirigí a su despacho, y ella ya me esperaba. Al cerrar la puerta, la hechizó para que nadie pudiera entrar por accidente y también conjuró un par de Muffliatos. Me hizo jurarle que nada de lo que fuéramos a hablar iba a salir de ahí, y cuando le pregunté qué tipo de conversación tendríamos, me dijo que aunque confiaba en mí, la naturaleza de la conversación lo demandaba. Lo juré, porque ella no parecía dispuesta a recibir un "no", realmente. Cuando lo hice, me dijo que tenía una misión, una misión más allá que de ser su estudiante, y más bien, de integrante de la Orden del Fénix.

-Espera, espera. –La detuvo Ginny, confundida. -¿La Orden? ¿No tenías dieciséis años?

-Créeme, Gin, yo estaba más sorprendida que tú.

-De acuerdo. Continúa.

-Me dijo que Draco Malfoy le parecía algo diferente. Abstraído, asustado, y su rendimiento académico parecía haberse deteriorado bastante, y ella sospechaba que había algo más, algo detrás de eso. Me dijo que mi misión sería conseguir información de él. –Un escalofrío recorrió su columna mientras los recuerdos se abrían paso en su mente. Volvió a ver a Ginny, que se veía totalmente confundida y fuera de lugar. –Recuerdo que le dije, que con todo respeto, eso parecía una locura, y francamente, bastante imposible de hacer. Me dijo que ahí era donde entraba ella. Sinceramente, Gin, podrá ser mi heroína, pero McGonagall está un poco chiflada.

-Y, ¿a qué se refería?

-Iba a citar a Draco, y le iba a decir que necesitaba un "tutor", y que sería yo. Pretendía que nos reuniéramos a estudiar un par de veces por semana.

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-Que tendría que pensarlo. Pero cuando me puse de pie, me hizo una pregunta, que creo que fue lo único que necesité para aceptar. –Dijo, dando una pausa. Tomó aire, y continuó. –Me preguntó si comprendía porqué Lily y James Potter habían muerto, o Alice y Frank Longbottom torturados, o porqué Sirius había muerto. Le dije que porque creían en una causa y por amor, claramente. Y luego me preguntó que si estaba dispuesta a luchar, e incluso morir por quiénes amaba, y si era así, ahí estaba mi respuesta, porque esta era una guerra, y debíamos pelear por quiénes amábamos, y por lo cómo creíamos que debía ser nuestro mundo. Es irónico, que unos meses después, yo me estuviera viendo dividida, pero Ginny, nunca dejé de pelear por quiénes amaba. Debes saber eso, porque es la base de esta historia.

-Por supuesto, Mione. –Asintió Ginny, condescendiente. -¿Qué pasó después?

-Bueno, no fue fácil, pero tampoco tan difícil como yo me esperaba. Él no se lo tomó muy bien, pero no contradijo nada. Nos reunimos por primera vez una semana después. Imagina mi sorpresa cuando no me llamó "sangresucia", o trató de insultarme de cualquier manera. De hecho, no dijo nada. Parecía estar en otro mundo, realmente. Semanalmente, le daba informes mediocres a McGonagall, pero realmente no tenía nada, porque raramente él y yo hablábamos. Hasta que... –Se detuvo, y su pausa duró más de lo que Ginny podía esperar.

-¡Mione! ¿Hasta qué?

-Él me... habló. Bueno, me hizo una pregunta. Me preguntó, de la nada, si alguna vez había tenido un secreto tan oscuro, tan profundo, que se hubiera sentido como si quisiera morir, como escapar de todo. No le respondí, pero creo que él tampoco esperaba que contestara, como si fuera para él mismo.

-¿Se lo dijiste a McGonagall? –Preguntó Ginny, terminándose su té.

-No, no me pareció correcto. –Hermione sintió la mirada de desaprobación de Ginny. –Supongo que esa fue la primera vez que traicioné a la Orden. –Admitió, afligida.

-¿Hiciste qué? –Gritó Ginny, casi dejando caer la taza de sus manos.

-¡Ginny! –La regañó Hermione, mientras esperaba que nadie se acercara a la habitación.

-¡Hermione! –Recriminó Ginny. -¡¿Qué hiciste?!

-¡Lo mismo que hubieras hecho tú en mi lugar! –Devolvió Hermione, en el mismo tono. El fuego en los ojos de Ginny se apagó inmediatamente.

-No sé a qué te refieres.

-No me mientas, Gin. Si hubiera sido Harry, ¿hubieras, mentido, engañado, y actuado a las espaldas de la Orden?

-Sí, absolutamente. –Dijo, hundiendo la cabeza, arrepentida.

-Te dije que sería complicado de contar.

-¿Qué pasó luego de eso?

-La siguiente sesión de estudio, el parecía un poco diferente. Más soportable. Me hacía preguntas, e incluso corregía mis trabajos a veces. Día tras día, empezamos a hablar. De cualquier cosa: del clima, de zapatos, de quidditch, de varitas, de libros que nos gustaban, de pasteles de calabaza versus jugo de calabaza. –Hermione sonrió, pero inmediatamente, el dolor de su pecho se hizo aparecer agudamente. Ginny la veía con tristeza, con pesar. –Y poco a poco, sin darme cuenta, se metió debajo de mi piel.

-¿Y cuándo te diste cuenta? –Inquirió Ginny luego de unos segundos de silencio.

Hermione pareció hundirse en sus pensamientos, torciendo un mechón de suaves rizos en sus dedos.

-Supongo que un día, quizá un mes después de haber empezado, que... –Y de la nada, empezó a llorar, aunque no aparatosamente, sino en ligeros sollozos. –Se... disculpó conmigo. –Y a pesar de sus lágrimas, Ginny pudo jurar que vio sus labios sonreír levemente. –Me dijo que... que pronto moriría, y que le gustaría irse sabiendo que yo sabría que él estaba arrepentido. Y realmente no sé cómo, pero me besó. –Confesó Hermione, viendo hacia otra dirección.

No lo hizo, pero de haber visto a Ginny en ese momento, hubiera visto su boca abierta en incredulidad, y sus ojos chispeantes, reflejando aún más que su rostro impactado.

-¡Mione! –Chilló una voz en la puerta. Ambas volvieron a ver a Teddy, que sonreía resplandecientemente mientras gateaba a toda velocidad a Hermione. No le tomó demasiado llegar a ella, que ya había abierto sus brazos a él. Se abrazaron cariñosamente; Teddy escondió su carita en el cabello de Hermione, y ella acariciaba diseños invisibles en su espalda.

-¿Qué día es hoy, Gin? –Preguntó Hermione, casi ida totalmente en la presencia del niño.

-Domingo.

Hermione sólo asintió y salió de la habitación. Ginny la siguió, curiosa. Entró al baño, donde, con ayuda de su varita, la tina empezó a llenarse. Empezó a desvestir al niño, y tiró sus pijamas a la cesta de ropa sucia. Ginny se sentó, admirando cuán natural transcurría la maternal escena.

Luego de un rato, Hermione volvió a hablar.

-¿Sabes qué creo, Gin? -Preguntó, enjabonando la cabeza colorida de Teddy mientras éste jugaba con juguetes muggles de plástico. -Que algunas personas están destinadas a enamorarse, pero no a estar juntas.

* * *

><p><em>Era la biblioteca. Era tarde, y parecía que los últimos que quedaban eran Hermione y Draco. Ella parecía absorta en lo que escribía, pero Draco jugueteaba con su pluma entre los dedos mientras la estudiaba atentamente. <em>

_-¿Granger? –Llamó él, escuchándose inseguro. _

_-Malfoy, si sigues interrumpiéndome, jamás terminaré este ensayo._

_-Granger. –Volvió a llamar. Ella lo volvió a ignorar. –Granger, Granger, Granger, Granger, Granger..._

_-¡Por todos los cielos, Malfoy! ¿Cuál es tu problema?_

_-Quiero decirte algo._

_-Pudiste hacerlo sin tener que gastar mi nombre. –Respondió ella, molesta. Él rodó los ojos. _

_-Quiero discúlpame contigo. _

_Y con eso, se hizo un pesado silencio. Ella lo observaba, totalmente confundida, mientras él devolvía una mirada menos segura. _

_-¿Disculparte?_

_-Sí, Granger. Es cuando una persona pide perdón a otra. _

_-¡Sé qué significa! –Chilló ella, exasperada. –Pero, ¿por qué lo harías?_

_-Quiero disculparme contigo por... todo lo que te he dicho, y hecho. Toda palabra que te he dirigido. Han sido un error, y no ha sido para nada justo. Sé que no tienes porqué aceptar mis disculpas, después de todo lo que te he hecho, pero... tengo que hacerlo, tienes que saber que lo siento. –Dijo lo último en un susurro, casi para sí mismo. _

_-¿Por qué? –Preguntó ella, y él pareció entender a qué se refería._

_-Voy a morir pronto, Granger, y me gustaría saber que moriré sabiendo que te lo dije, y que quizá eso cambie tu idea de mí. _

_Inconscientemente, Hermione había librado la pluma de su mano, y lentamente, la acercaba a la de él. _

_-¿Por qué de mí? –Preguntó, genuinamente curiosa. Él respiró profundamente._

_-Tal vez porque eres todo lo bueno que existe en el mundo, comprimido en una persona. Y si tú pudieras perdonarme, o por lo menos recibir mis disculpas, que vienen de mí, todo el mal en el mundo, eso podría redimirme un poco ante mí mismo. _

_Al terminar de decir eso, la mano de ella ya había encontrado la suya, pero sorpresivamente, para ambos, él no la apartó. Más bien, acarició la suya con su pulgar. La mirada de Hermione estaba clavada intensamente en él, pero Draco veía sus manos, frunciendo el ceño repentinamente. Y entonces la volvió a ver, y todo fue claro para ambos, aunque fuera por un segundo. _

_Él se puso de pie, y con las manos aún unidas, la empujó suavemente hacía él, haciéndola ponerse de pie también. Quedaron frente a frente, separados por no demasiada distancia. La respiración de ella era acelerada, nerviosa, pero la de él era tranquila, aunque su rostro no lo parecía. _

_Y sin entender qué hacía realmente, Draco se inclinó y posó sus labios sobre los de ella, besándolos delicadamente. _

_Y sin entender qué hacía realmente, Hermione cerró los ojos y correspondió su beso._

Draco se despertó de golpe, jadeando pesadamente. Gotas ligeras de sudor caían de su frente, y el alzó el dorso de su mano para limpiarlas. Se frotó los ojos cansadamente, e intentó calmar su respiración.

Le pasaba constantemente, pero aún no sabía si eran sueños o pesadilla. Dudaba que fueran las últimas, porque recordar a Hermione en su mente no podía atemorizarlo al punto de alterarlo a este punto, pero los efectos que producían eran difícilmente los de un plácido sueño.

-Buenos días, solecito. -Saludó burlonamente la voz delicada de Daphne. Sentada cerca de uno de los ventanales, escribía en el diario que había empezado para documentar los días de Draco. Últimamente, había añadido que se había vuelto más llevadero, que accedía comer al menos una vez al día, e incluso que se ponía pijama, algunas noches, cuando lograba tener algo de sueño. Suponía que le sería interesante hojearlo en unos años, cuando él estuviera muerto.

-¿Mojaste la cama? -Preguntó otra voz, aún más burlona. Pansy.

Draco presionó una almohada en su rostro, intentando sofocarse hasta la inconsciencia; los sueños de Hermione eran millones de veces más deseados que la compañía de Daphne y Pansy.

Pansy abrió las cortinas con un movimiento rápido de su varita, y le dio una mirada a Daphne, que alzó un dedo en su dirección, instándola a esperar un momento. Terminó escribir en el diario y se puso de pie grácilmente. Se dirigió a Draco, y le quitó la almohada de la cara.

-Siéntate.

-No.

-Siéntate.

-No.

-Draco. -Le advirtió, con las manos en las caderas.

-No veo porqué debo seguir obedeciéndote. -Respondió, altanero.

Daphne rodó sus ojos azul oscuro, y lo jaló de la camisa. Ella jamás hubiera imaginado que un día, ella sería más fuerte que él, pero ahora era necesario aprovechar eso. Sin dejarlo reaccionar, comenzó su inspección matutina. Draco resopló, profundamente molesto.

-Hemos pasado casi toda esta última semana aquí, y aún así, no te acostumbras a nosotras. Trataré de no tomármelo personal. -Dijo Pansy con dramatismo fingido.

-Deberías. -Murmuró él.

-Las rocas tienen mejor salud que tú, así que supondré que nada ha cambiado. -Dijo Daphne al terminar la revisión, que se había vuelto menos minuciosa.

-Una perfecta razón para que se larguen.

-¿Qué tal si bajamos a desayunar, cielo? -Preguntó Pansy, cambiando el rumbo de la conversación exasperadamente.

-Si quisiera desayunar, le diría a un maldito elfo que traiga mi comida. -Se arrepintió inmediatamente, recordando con cuánta pasión Hermione defendía a las criaturas mágicas.

-Debe haber otra razón por la que no quieres bajar. -Insinuó Pansy, inspeccionando el borde de la manga larga de su elegante vestido

Draco se sonrojó sutilmente. Se obligó a recordar su determinación actual: hacer lo correcto. Debía disculparse con la tía Meda y su madre. Y su madre, para quién ya todo esto era lo suficientemente difícil para que él lo empeorara.

-De acuerdo. -Aceptó él, poniéndose de pie pesadamente. Se dirigió a su armario y antes de abrirlo, las volvió a ver con una mirada envenenada. -Necesito cambiarme de ropa.

-Te he visto con menos que eso. -Dijo Pansy coquetamente, señalando su pijama.

-¡Largo! -Rugió Draco. Pansy salió de la habitación, riendo. Daphne esperó que ella saliera para acercarse a él. Y antes de que él pudiera gritarle algo, ella le presentó algo que escondía detrás de su espalda.

Un portarretrato.

Él la volvió a ver confundido, mientras ella se lo entregaba, con una sonrisa tenue. Lo puso sobre sus manos, bocabajo.

-Pensé que te gustaría. Sabía que debía estar en algún sitio, así que tuve que revisar miles de ediciones de El Profeta, y luego encontrar la más bonita. -Dijo ella en un tono de voz suave y dulce. -Si no quieres tenerla, no importa. No me ofenderé.

Y con eso, le sonrió amablemente y salió de la habitación. Él, aún confundido e inseguro, volvió a ver al regalo de Daphne en sus manos y lo volvió.

Se impactó tanto que por un momento casi deja caer el portarretrato. Se impactó tanto que sus ojos se abrieron hasta su máximo y su aliento quedó atascado en sus pulmones.

Dentro de los marcos de fina madera decorada, una alegre Hermione caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts. En la imagen, llevaba por lo menos cinco pesados libros en sus brazos, el cabello recogido en un moño bajo, con rizos traviesos enmarcándole el rostro y otros saliéndose del casual peinado. La túnica se movía con ella, casi bailando con sus pasos despreocupados y determinados, y con una gracia intencional que era tan propia de ella, que él sospechaba que ella ni siquiera creía que la tenía. A pesar de que tenía su eterno gesto de preocupación en el rostro, Draco reconoció algo chispeante detrás de eso, casi como una alegría fugaz.

Juzgando la juventud de su rostro en la fotografía, Draco supuso que era de cuando Rita Skeeter la había acosado durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos, pero no le importó mucho.

Por un momento, creyó que no iba a querer la fotografía, por la melodía de piano triste que inundó sus recuerdos en el momento; la melodía que ellos mismos habían creado juntos. Pero luego supo que sería algo estúpido de su parte. Sí, quizá le sería doloroso verla siempre, sabiendo que no podía tenerla realmente, pero viendo su rostro, sintió que valía la pena. ¿No era el punto de su sacrificio? Que ella fuera feliz, y esa mínima alegría de la imagen le aseguraba que todo valía la pena.

Así que luego de mirarla por lo que debieron ser diez minutos, colocó la fotografía en su mesa de noche, angulada de una forma que la luz del sol y la oscuridad sombría particular de la habitación colisionaban en ella.


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes y ciertas situaciones de esta historia pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Yo tomo el crédito de las cosas que mi mente me incite a escribir en mis breves y raros momentos de iluminación. Yo sólo me encargo de manipular.

No autorizo su copia o adaptación sin mi consentimiento.

(Vaya. Espero que tanta habladuría valga la pena.)

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 5.<span>

Ginny se quedó enfrente de la puerta de la sala de estar por lo menos unos cinco minutos en indecisión. Levantó el puño para tocar unas veces, pero nunca lo hizo. Pero realmente sabía que la mejor alternativa, de todas las que se le habían ocurrido, era sólo entrar.

Pero quizá no estaba lista; quizá Hermione tampoco estaba lista.

La cena había sido tensa. Mientras comían, Ron explicó vagamente la charla que habían tenido ese día él y Hermione con el Ministro, mientras ella atacaba con furia su comida. Obviamente no estaba contenta, con Kingsley apoyando la idea de ellos de que debía dejar de trabajar; no le habían dicho específicamente qué pasaba, sólo que Hermione tenía una enfermedad degenerativa. Luego de cenar, Hermione tomó su lectura actual y se dispuso a leer en su sillón favorito de la sala de estar, cerca de una ventana.

-Ginny, sólo entra. -Escuchó ella desde dentro de la habitación.

-Pudiste decírmelo hace minutos. -Reclamó en broma al entrar. Se sentó en el extremo mismo sillón.

-Me gustan las ventanas, Gin. -Dijo Hermione; en voz tan ausente que Ginny se preguntó, a pesar de que había dicho su nombre, si le había hablado a ella.-Creo que me gusta la posibilidad de que él esté viendo lo mismo que yo. -Susurró, casi en un suspiro intangible. -Te debo la continuación. -Cortó Hermione repentinamente, cerrando el libro con suavidad. -Pero creo que debería ser más explícita.

-¿Explícita?

-Bueno, no soy buena contando historias, y creo que lo fui tan específica como me hubiera gustado.

-¿En serio?

-Creo que es lo que quiero. Es decir... Siento que necesito que alguien lo sepa todo.

Ella respiró con más profundidad, y esperó que Hermione se preparara para iniciar el relato. Crookshanks entró, buscando a su ama, que dio una palmadita a su regazo y el gato trepó junto a ella, ronroneando cálidamente al sentir la mano de Hermione peinar su lomo con suavidad.

-A Crookshanks le caía bien. E incluso Draco se acostumbró a él. Fue curioso, aunque ahora es sólo un hecho simpático. -Dijo Hermione, sonriendo tenuemente. Ginny sólo sonrió tímidamente, no muy segura de qué debería contestar. -Disculpa, Gin. No suelo ser tan distraída. -Se disculpó, casi atropelladamente, inconsciente de que a Ginny no le importaba que lo estuviera siendo. Pero, para ella misma, admitió que, realmente, Hermione no era distraída en lo mínimo. Una ola de terror la recorrió al entender que Hermione estaba perdiendo poco a poco su luz.

¿Así sería? Ginny se había acostumbrado a pensar cómo sería exactamente que Hermione moriría, o cómo se deterioraría, pero para su pesar, no había logrado ninguna teoría; sólo lograba recapitulizar los pequeños detalles del evidente desgaste que mostraba Hermione.

-Tuve un diario. -Dijo de repente Hermione, consciente de que Ginny estaba demasiado inmersa en su mente. La realidad volvió a los ojos de Ginny, y levantó la mirada para volver a concentrarse en ella, pero Hermione seguía acariciando el pelaje de Crookshanks. Al no tener respuesta, volvió a verla, y encontró que ella no había entendido a qué se refería. -En ese tiempo...Bueno, ese año...No sólo ese año... Me refiero a que...

-Un diario. -La cortó Ginny. Ella asintió, aliviada de que la hubiera relevado. -No te juzgo, ¿pero para qué tenías un diario?

-Cuando McGonagall me dio la "misión", pensé que sería inteligente un tipo de registro del progreso que hiciera. Lo curioso, es que lo inicié el día que, ya sabes, me...

-Besó. -Completó Ginny, con una sonrisa socarrona y sugestiva; Hermione escondió su encendido sonrojo un poco entre su cabello.

-Ehm, sí. Y la última vez que escribí en el fue el día en que me dejó, por segunda vez. Supongo que ese es el final del diario como tal.

-¿Por segunda vez? -Preguntó, tomada fuera de lugar. Hermione sacudió la cabeza, e intuitivamente, Ginny comprendió que no le iba a contestar esa pregunta.

-En fin, Gin, quiero que tengas el diario, que leas la historia. -Susurró Hermione, algo avergonzada, viéndola debajo de sus pestañas; Ginny asintió con una sonrisa cálida. -¡_Accio_! -Dijo Hermione, y el diario se apresuró a recorrer a su dueña desde la planta alta, cayendo en su regazo. Ella pasó sus dedos suavemente por su contorno, casi con ausencia, antes de pasárselo a Ginny. Ambas se quedaron viendo al diario con diferentes miradas: Hermione, con añoranza e irremediable amargura mezclara con sólida tristeza; Ginny, con el recuerdo del diario que a ella casi la destruyó.

Hermione se puso de pie, y se excusó a hacer té, aunque Ginny comprendió que sólo le iba a dar espacio, para que leyera con más comodidad. Y ella sonrió internamente, complacida de que Hermione siempre pudiera anticipar sus intenciones. Inspeccionó el frente del libro con meticulosidad, sintiendo con su piel las decoraciones de la portada de color oscuro. Quizá, subconscientemente, estaba buscando las diferencias entre éste y el de Tom Riddle, casi asegurándose de que el que sostenía en sus manos no la fuera a matar.

Su padre, cuando era pequeña, le había enseñado a respirar hondamente para prepararse al hacer algo que la asustara, como cuando temía de el ático, su armario, o el cobertizo. Casi podía escuchar su voz y sentir sus manos sobre sus hombros dándole coraje. Así que, poniendo los dedos en el límite de la portada, respiró profundamente con los ojos cerrados, calmando a la niña de once años que aún temía de los libros de portada negra.

Lo abrió, y lo primero que encontró, en la primera página, fue dibujos de flores en la parte inferior de la hoja. El dibujo estaba hechizado, por lo que las flores de tinta negra se mecían, como si una ráfaga tranquila de viendo estuviera acariciándolas. Una frase estaba marcada en la esquina superior derecha, y no estaba segura de comprender qué decía, porque estaba en, definitivamente, francés. "Peut-être dans une autre vie", se leía; hizo una nota mental de preguntarle a Fleur qué significaba.

Pasó otra página, encontrándose con la primer entrada.

_Sábado, 27 de octubre. _

_¿Por qué?_

_Sí, es la pregunta adecuada. ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué pasó?_

_Siento que todo ha cambiado, pero cada vez que veo mi alrededor, nada lo ha hecho realmente. ¿Será que la que cambia soy yo? _

_Preferiblemente, no. (¿O sí?)_

_¿Cómo pude enamorarme de Malfoy?_

_Hace tres miércoles, Malfoy me besó. Sí, me besó. Me besó, me besó, me besó. Y aunque lo repita mil veces, no parece ser real. Y si él no tuviera este extraño comportamiento desde el primer día que lo vi de nuevo, sinceramente, sabría sin duda que fue por algún tipo de apuesta. Y si he evitado algo más que a él, son los sentimientos que he empezado a desarrollar por él. _

_Tan fuertes, tan indescriptibles. (¿Qué me está pasando?)_

_En fin, lo he evitado más que nunca. La siguiente sesión de estudio envié a un niño de segundo curso a decirle que no podría llegar, y he seguido enviándolo a darle a Malfoy el mismo mensaje todas estas semanas; me ha costado en total ocho sickles, que tuve que pedirle a Harry prestados. _

_Esconder mis pensamientos o reacciones se ha vuelto un desafío, especialmente cuando Harry lo menciona (en su obstinada idea de que Malfoy se ha vuelto uno de ellos) o cuando vuelvo a ver a cualquier lugar, y él está ahí. Pero, ¿desde cuándo mi pulso se acelera tanto cuando pienso en él? ¿Desde cuándo mi sangre corre más rápido con su mención? _

_Otra pregunta válida: ¿Cómo?_

_Empecé a escribir porque estoy evitando una crisis nerviosa. Algo empezó a golpear mi ventana, y pensé que era una lechuza, pero resultó ser un pájaro de origami encantado. Cuando lo tomé, se abrió, y me dio un mensaje. _

"_Torre de Astronomía, 8pm. Por favor, por favor."_

_Supe por la letra quién lo envió; la letra que había estado viendo desde hace un mes y medio. Ugh. Ugh. _

_Son las 7:45. Y soy lo suficientemente lógica para saber que no tengo que ir. Pero soy lo suficientemente idiota para saber que debe haber una buena razón para ir. Siento que debo ir. Creo que sólo sé que debo ir. _

_Voy a ir. Debería decirle a alguien que voy a salir, por si Malfoy sólo está planeando asesinarme._

_Domingo, 28 de octubre._

_Lo recuerdo todo. Como si mi memoria hiciera que el recuerdo latiera junto a mi sangre; la puedo sentir en cada centímetro de mí. __Es tan__ fácil__ recapitular__ todo__._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Viniste. -Pareció sorprendido, pero en un buen sentido. _

_-Evidentemente. -Rodó sus ojos, y algo nervioso, me tendió una flor blanca, que tomé casi con la misma duda que él. _

_-Es una Alstroemeria. _

_-Lo sé. Gracias. -Dije, aunque agradecida, con demasiada inseguridad, mientras la inspeccionaba._

_-Granger, si quisiera matarte, lo hubiera hecho sin una flor maldita. -En cierto sentido, agradecí el regreso de su tosquedad. Pero algo cambió en su rostro. -Siempre esperas lo peor de mí, ¿o no? _

_-¿Me has dado alguna razón para esperar lo contrario? -Contradije, a la defensiva, aunque sostuve la flor con cuidado. _

_-Así que este tiempo no ha sido nada para ti. -Replicó molesto. _

_-¿A qué te refieres? _

_-Eres imposible, Granger. _

_Nos quedamos en silencio, casi como si intentáramos descifrarnos el uno al otro. Como si internamente, comprendiéramos que debíamos buscar una alternativa para comunicarnos, porque claramente las palabras nunca han sido nuestro fuerte. _

_-¿Por qué te fuiste? -Preguntó, con un matiz ofendido en sus ojos atormentados ojos. Supe a qué se refería inmediatamente. _

_-Yo... No tenía ninguna razón para quedarme. -Dije honestamente._

_-¡Te besé, te fuiste corriendo y me evitaste tres semanas! ¿Cómo crees qué me has hecho sentir? -Explotó. Pero pude reconocer que jamás había visto tanta expresión en él. Y por otro segundo, me sorprendí de cuánto había cambiado todo entre nosotros._

_-¿Qué querías que hiciera, Malfoy? Tú mismo lo dijiste: me besaste. ¿Y cómo crees que me hiciste sentir? -Repetí el sentido de sus palabras, porque eran un espejo de lo que yo también debía decirle. Él suspiró pesadamente, y se apoyó en la pared. _

_-No te pedí que vinieras para pelear. Lo siento. _

_-Entonces, ¿para qué lo hiciste?_

_-¿No lo ves? Todo ha cambiado._

_-Sí, todo ha cambiado, absolutamente, ha cambiado. Pero, ¿qué tiene eso qué ver con que me hayas citado?_

_-Te cité porque te has vuelto irisdescente. _

_-¿Disculpa?_

_-No es que todo haya cambiado, lo que pasa es que tú cambiaste todo. _

_-Malfoy, no comprendo a qué..._

_-No estoy dispuesto a aceptar que te vuelvas a ir. Y menos ahora, que lo comprendo mejor. Pero eso es egoísta de mi parte, así que puedes irte, y si quieres, no volver. Pero ahora sabes que no quiero que te vayas. _

_Y todo fue más claro. Mi corazón se calmó instantáneamente, y se llenó, como completándose. _

_Él se había vuelto, y no podía ver sus ojos. Así que me acerqué, hasta que estuve frente a él, y lo abracé. Aún no sé, pero es como si él despertara instintos en mí. Y unos segundos después, él correspondió y me abrazó, poniendo su mejilla en la cima de mi cabeza. _

_Sí, todo era más claro. Como si algo invisible fuera lo que nos había hecho entender. _

_-Es simple. -Rompió el silencio, aún unidos. - Yo me enamoro de ti, tú te enamoras de mí. Y el mundo sigue adelante, el sol sale cada mañana, la luna sale cada noche. _

_-¿Tan simple? -Le pregunté, embargada en calidez. _

_-Lo es, si comprendes cómo me haces sentir. El caos de estar sin ti, contra no estarlo. ¡Cuánto tiempo tuvo que pasar para darme cuenta!_

_-¿Cómo te hago sentir?_

_-Como si estrellas explotaran dentro de mí cada vez que mi piel toca la tuya. Como si dentro de mí existiera una secuencia de supernovas cada vez que me ves, cuando me vez en realidad. _

_Suspiré, cautivada, e incluso, algo asustada. Me presioné más contra él, deseando que durara para siempre, aunque sabía que no lo haría. _

_-Como si reviviera cada vez que estas cerca de mí. Como si pudiera congelar tu rostro cuando sonríes, como una fotografía infinita. -Continúo, presionando un beso en mi cabeza. Bajó su rostro, colocándolo entre mi cuello y mi hombro. -He pensado en tí cada mañana, en el dorso de tus manos eternamente manchados con tinta, o cada vez que abro un libro en clase, y ya lo estás leyendo. _

_Y alcé mi rostro, y lo besé. Esta vez, yo._

_-Pero no es justo para ti. -Susurró en mi oído, cuando nos separamos. -No soy el tipo de persona con la que debes estar, y menos recordar. _

_-¿Por qué? _

_-Porque eres todo lo que yo no merezco, pero todo lo que necesito. Y no sé si es justo para ambos. _

_-No lo digas. _

_-Pero es la verdad. _

_-No. Sé que no. _

_-¿Cómo lo sabes? _

_-No lo sé, pero puedo decirte que todo a mi alrededor es como cartas de amor, latiendo debajo de mi piel, esperando a que tu lo notes. Como si me hubieras sucedido, y me hubieras llevado tan profundo como nunca he estado. _

_-Eres la cosa más romántica que ha pisado la tierra. -Se río alegremente en mi cuello. -Nunca me he sentido de esta manera. -Confesó, luego de unos minutos._

_-Yo tampoco, pero tampoco parece como si fuera algo que se fuera a repetir, ¿no crees?_

_-Hermione, jamás se va a repetir._

_No soy buena en mil cosas, pero recuerdo que pensé que iba a ser buena para él. _

_Recuerdo que supe en el momento, como si algo extracorpóreo me lo dijera, que lo iba a amar por un muy, muy largo tiempo. _

_Y, definitivamente, estoy perdida. _

_Pero al menos, con él._

Cerró el diario, y lo puso a su lado. Se abrazó a sus rodillas, apoyando la cabeza en la ventana. Definitivamente, eso no era lo que había esperado, en absoluto.

¿Cómo? ¿Desde cuándo él? ¿Desde cuándo ella?, se preguntaba Ginny. Su impresión, demasiado negativa, del heredero de los Malfoy se había suavizado un poco, aunque aún había demasiado que no comprendía. Muchísimo.

De la nada, Harry besó repentinamente la mejilla de Ginny, sorprendiéndola a muerte; acababa de llegar del Ministerio. La naturalidad del gesto le hizo a ella intrincarse en un pensamiento algo complicado, y no escuchó con atención a Harry, que mientras guardaba su abrigo en el armario, le hablaba de la tempestad de lluvia que caía afuera y de cuánto la gustaba la función de Kingsley como Ministro. Cuando le iba a preguntar cuándo iba a ser su primer partido de la temporada, Ginny salió del trance.

-Hermione nunca vivirá eso.

-¿Ah?

-Nadie llegará del trabajo y le dará un beso en la mejilla. -Aclaró, volviendo a ver sus ojos verdes.

Harry comprendió de inmediato, y se sentó en el piso, a sus pies, apoyando la barbilla en el cojín del sofá donde ella antes leía el libro a su lado.

-¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos volvimos a ver en realidad? -Le preguntó ella, acariciando su cabello oscuro.

Él sonrió tristemente en respuesta. Claro que lo recordaba. Fue días después de haber terminado la guerra, y él se estaba quedando con los Weasley.

Casi se dejó ir en el recuerdo. En el aroma floral del pelo de Ginny ondeando con el viento, en el color verde del prado de la Madriguera. El aire, aunque cálido y en suave movimiento, se sentía diferente; se sentía como libertad. Ginny había estado ahí, sentada, pensando, y él se había aproximado a ella. Esa fue la última vez que le rompió el corazón, con aquellas palabras que aún odiaba.

"Harry, no puedo. No soy la chica que espera a que su príncipe aparezca para que mate el dragón y salve al reino. Sabes que no lo soy. Pero ya no sé quién soy.

Y así, le había pedido tiempo. Petición que él aceptó de mala gana. Pero no le tomó mucho tiempo, aunque Harry creía que sí. Ella se había redescubierto, y en la nueva y más clara visión de la nueva era, no se podía ver sin él. Pero a su manera, a la manera de Ginny Weasley.

-Ella no tuvo jamás esa opción. No pudo sentarse y decir "bien, démonos un tiempo, para así encontrar quiénes somos en realidad". Ella sólo tuvo un vacío, donde estaba él, a quién amaba con locura, y él también a ella, y por eso la dejó. Además, sus padres en algún lugar del mundo, vivos o muertos y la realización de no saber si es buena idea levantarse la mañana siguiente. Y, Harry, puedo jurar que hay más.

Harry la miraba con intensidad, tratando de interiorizar el sufrimiento de Hermione como Ginny lo hacía. Tomó su mano en la de él, y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Al estar de frente, Harry se volvió momentáneamente y con un movimiento rápido de la mano, el radio se encendió, soltando una suave y baja melodía, en un tono romántico y algo melancólico. Harry asintió para sí mismo, casi felicitándose. Tomó la cintura de Ginny en una mano y su mano en la otra. Ginny, aunque sintiéndose desfasada, tomó la mano de Harry, puso la otra en su hombro y acomdó su cabeza en su pecho. Se quedaron quietos por unos segundos, sólo siendo un par de latidos y un par respiraciones ligeras, hasta que Ginny empezó a moverse, iniciando la tenue danza.

-¿Dónde está Teddy? -Preguntó él unos segundos después, su boca contra el pelo de ella

-Con mamá. Insistió que ya nunca lo ve. -Explicó ella en voz baja. Él asintió.

-¿Dónde está Hermione?

-Acá, en casa, pero no sé exactamente dónde. Ron la llevó hoy al Ministerio. Kingsley quería razonar con ella sobre lo que nosotros no pudimos. -Harry volvió a asentir.

Hermione se había negado rotundamente a abandonar su trabajo. Ellos no comprendían, pero para ella, su insignificante puesto en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas hace mucho había dejado de tener su objetivo de ser un empleo. Para ella se había vuelto una distracción imperdible, desde ahogarse en miles de reportes que llenar, hasta leer decenas de libros sobre algún tema. Harry tenía la teoría de que esa era la razón por la que no se había suicidado en el año que había pasado.

-Harry. -Llamó Ginny, con su voz llena de miedo y ansiedad. Él devolvió toda su atención a ella, que todavía tenía la cabeza enterrada en su pecho. -¿Cómo vamos a hacer esto?

Él suspiró fuertemente, instándose a él mismo a mantener su calma.

-Vamos a estar bien. -Se limitó él a responder. Pero Ginny hizo como si él no hubiera dicho nada.

-Sabes que no gano mucho, porque aún no soy parte del equipo principal. Y tampoco tú, porque aún no has terminado el entrenamiento de Auror. Y sin el empleo de Hermione... ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Vamos a estar bien. -Repitió él.

-Y sabes que adoro a Teddy, pero sin dinero, y Andrómeda al otro lado del país, ¿cómo podremos mantenerlo a él también? ¿No juramos que le íbamos a dar la mejor vida posible, como Tonks y Remus hubieran hecho con él?

-Vamos a estar bien, Gin.

-¿Y cómo vamos a poder soportar ver a Hermione desmoronarse frente a nosotros? ¿Qué haremos cuando ya no pueda caminar sola, o le cueste respirar?

-Vamos a estar bien. -Repitió, esta vez obligándose a decirlo.

-¿La acompañaremos a escoger su ataúd? ¿A organizar su funeral?

-Ginny...

-¿Qué haremos con su varita? ¿Qué haremos con sus libros? Merlín, ¿qué haremos con Crookshanks? Y peor aún, ¿qué le diremos a Teddy? ¿Has visto cuánto se han encariñado el uno con el otro? ¿Le mentiremos agradablemente o le daremos una desagradable verdad?

Harry soltó a Ginny, y trasladó sus manos a ambos lados de su cara, mirándola fijamente con intensidad. Sus ojos estan aterrados y por la forma que respiraba aceleradamente, pudo casi sentir el nudo que ella tenía en la garganta.

-Ginny, vamos a estar bien. -Dijo él con voz decisiva, reafirmante, pero a la vez calmada y afectuosa.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -Preguntó ella, con incredulidad.

-¿No hemos estado siempre bien?

-Absolutamente no.

-Pero, ¿en el final? ¿No ha estado todo en su lugar al final? -Ginny reconoció que él tenía razón, y apoyó la frente en el hombro de Harry. Él acarició su cabello. -Confía en mí.

-Siempre he confiado en tí. Desde el primer momento. -Susurró ella, sonriéndole.

* * *

><p>A pesar de su actitud, Draco se acostumbró a Daphne y Pansy. De cualquier manera, siempre estaban allí, aunque fuera por un rato, pero nunca habían faltado con su asistencia diaria. Daphne siempre le hacía una inspección de rutina en la mañana, indiferentemente si él había logrado dormir o no la noche anterior, y siempre llegaba al mismo diagnóstico, aunque trataba de alegrarlo diciéndole que la degeneración de su salud era más lenta de lo que ella esperaba.<p>

Como si eso lo pudiera alegrar.

No, lo único que había podido hacerlo sentir bien últimamente (bueno, desde un gran tiempo atrás) era la fotografía que Daphne le había regalado. Pero le dolía más dejarla de ver, por lo que pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo admirándola.

Narcissa aceptaba poco a poco la verdad, y le estaba llevando un mundo hacerlo. Cuando fue Azkaban a visitarlo, Lucius había preguntado insistentemente por su hijo, y como la gran practicante de Oclumancia que era, logró mentirle convincentemente, aunque dudaba que Lucius fuera a seguir creyendo sus embustes por mucho más tiempo.

Andrómeda aún seguía haciéndole compañía, por mucho que Cissy insistiera a su hermana que no era necesario y que habían otros que la necesitaban más que ella, pero ella no había dado su brazo a torcer, hasta ahora, que tuvo que aceptar que había pasado mucho tiempo lejos de Teddy, y se iría por un tiempo. Sin embargo, Narcissa no podía estar más agradecida.

Aquella mañana, Daphne hizo la revisión, tomó el té con Narcissa y se fue. La diferencia a las ocasiones en las que ella se iba con prisa, era que Pansy se había quedado esta vez. Al terminar el té, y acompañar a Daphne a la chimenea, subió a la habitación de Draco con pasos suaves y llenos de confianza en sí misma. Una confianza que escondía muy bien el temor que sentía realmente de enfrentarlo sola. No temía que le fuera a hacer daño, más bien, temía de perder su propio panorama. Es decir, habían pasado algunos años desde que ella y Draco habían estado en la misma habitación en buenos términos. Pero ella necesitaba preguntarle... necesitaba saber.

Se dejó caer en un polvoriento sillón cercano a una de las ventanas de la habitación, la que sí dejaba entrar algo de luz.

-¿Qué quieres? –Preguntó Draco duramente, con lo que ella pudo jurar era repulsión.

-Nada, realmente. –Contestó, pasando la mano por el borde de su asiento, comprobando que estaba sucio.

-Entonces, vete. –Gruñó, desde algún rincón oscuro.

-No. –Dijo ella, con algo de diversión. –¿No habíamos limpiado ya tu habitación? –Se quejó en tono chillón. Él gruñó en respuesta. –Debe ser que al polvo le encantas, querido.

-Vete. –Volvió a despedirla, con aún más dureza en su voz.

Pero ella no lo hizo. Sólo pasó su varita por el mueble, limpiándolo con su paso. Se quedó en silencio, escudriñando en la oscuridad. Si no hubiera hablado con él, Pansy podía jurar que estaba sola en la habitación, porque Draco se mezclaba perfectamente en la oscuridad; trató de no pensar en eso a un nivel filosófico.

-Te dije que te fueras. –Le dijo Draco, con ira evidente en la voz.

-¿Quién es ella? –Preguntó Pansy repentinamente, con una nota escondida de reproche. La pregunta dejó a Draco en desconcierto.

-¿Ella?

-Sí, ella. –Dio una fuerte respiración, seguida de un suspiro triste. –Cuando nos contaste la historia, no dijiste su nombre, o algo para que pudiéramos identificarla. Y quisiera...

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo? –La voz de Draco parecía haberse suavizado, pero supo que no era por ella.

-¿Necesito una razón? –Contradijo, mostrando un poco su desesperación por saber.

-No, porque de todos modos no te lo voy a decir. Y no necesito una razón. Vete, Pansy.

-No sabes cómo es. –Murmuró ella luego de unos segundos de silencio tenso.

-No quiero hablar de tus problemas. Vete. –Contrarrestó su voz desde la oscuridad.

-Yo creía tantas cosas. Era tan joven y estúpida. –Siguió ella, ignorando a Draco. –Nunca me importó que fueras chica tras chica, porque, de alguna manera, siempre volvías a mí. Y creía que eso significaba algo. Entonces, aunque siempre me importó, hice como si no me hirieras cada vez que volvías a irte por otra.

-Pansy, vete.

-Te olvidaste de mi cumpleaños dieciséis, aunque nunca te importaron demasiado mis cumpleaños. Sabía que con el regreso del Señor Oscuro habría implicaciones, y supe que era relacionado a él tu extraño comportamiento. Me convencí estúpidamente que era exactamente por eso que me evitabas, me ofendías y cuando te abrazaba o tocaba intencionalmente, te quitabas. Siempre ignoraba a propósito, cuando me sentaba a tu lado a cenar o en clases, si es que aparecías para alguna de esas cosas, que tú parecías oler ligeramente a flores. Pero cuando me di cuenta de que olías al mismo aroma floral, y que ya no eran chicas, si no una, me rompiste el corazón. Pero fingí que no me importaba, porque fuera quien fuera esta extraña, siempre volverías a mí. Pero nunca lo hiciste; te fuiste, y nunca te volví a ver. –Confesó Pansy, en voz demasiado baja, porque no quería demostrarle a él cuánto la había afectado.

Pero él no respondió, como ella había esperado.

-Y ahora estamos aquí y ahora; tú muriendo por la chica misteriosa, porque la amas demasiado y quieres protegerla del mundo y de ti mismo, y yo, viéndote caer a pedazos, porque no me elegiste, y nunca habrías pasado eso por mí. Nunca me hubieras amado como a ella, y entonces jamás habrías tenido que pasar sufrimiento. –Continúo, con lágrimas traicioneras amontonándose en sus ojos. Pero ningún sonido salió de la oscuridad. –Sin embargo, yo solía fantasear que me amaras. –Dijo quedamente, con la primera lágrima recorriendo su mejilla.- Pero ahora sé que eso no es lo que quiero. Quiero encontrar a alguien que me ame de la manera que tú la amas a ella.

No esperó más, y se puso de pie, dispuesta a salir de la estancia. Aunque no había logrado el cometido final, por lo menos había alcanzado un objetivo secundario, porque no podía vivir así más.

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto? –Preguntó él, cuidadosamente.

-Porque no puedo seguir viviendo así, Draco. Rechazo pretendientes porque siempre espero que seas tú, pero jamás vas a ser tú. Y si te digo esto, te dejo ir, y si te dejo ir, yo puedo seguir adelante, con la vida idílica que todas nos hacemos de niñas. –Dijo, sin perder la dureza que la caracterizaba. Se volvió a la puerta, y se dispuso a abrirla.

-Granger. Es Granger. –Susurró Draco.

Pansy sintió su cuerpo volverse tenso, como si acabara de atravesar un fantasma. Su corazón se detuvo un latido, pero continuó su ritmo. Se volvió rápidamente hacia Draco, que ahora era visible, porque había movido su cabeza, y su brillante cabello rubio se iluminaba con un pequeño rayo de luz del otro lado de la habitación.

-¿Granger? ¿Hermione Granger? –Preguntó Pansy, sofocada.

-¿A cuántas Granger conoces? –Escupió Draco, con tono irritado.

-¡A ninguna que jamás haya pensado que pudieras tolerar! –Chilló ella, pero por el bufido que escuchó de Draco, supo que no había sido una excelente respuesta. –Disculpa, disculpa.

Draco se apareció totalmente en la habitación, sus manos jugando distraídamente con una snitch. Clavó su mirada en ella, y ella lo evitó, demasiado apenada. Pero en el momento en que sintió un gradual hormigueo en su mente, alzó sus barreras de inmediato.

-Pensé que estabas demasiado débil. No demasiado para hacer Legeremancia, al parecer.

-Tengo demasiado talento para que se pierda tan pronto. –Respondió, con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Qué querías saber, que intentaste descubrir con tan poca valentía? –Preguntó Pansy, volviendo a su controlada y altiva personalidad. Pero Draco pareció cuestionarse lo que iba a preguntar.

-¿Me amabas? –Preguntó, dubitativo. Casi como si esperara que no fuera verdad.

-No, ahora sé que no. –Contestó ella segura.

Draco le sonrió tenuemente, secretamente aliviado. Pansy correspondió con una más grande, que le llegó un poco a los ojos.

-¿Granger? –Preguntó ella, provocándola.

-¿Pretendientes? –Devolvió él.

-Bueno, he escogido uno ya. –Dijo ella, volviendo a sentarse libremente en el sillón. –Zabini. ¿Qué piensas?

-Zabini fue un gran amigo. Leal, buen cómplice, complaciente, inteligente. –Le respondió, sentándose en el suelo, debajo de la gran ventana que dejaba entrar la luz.

-Bien, entonces. –Dijo ella, jugando con el encaje oscuro de su vestido. –Draco, ¿qué estás esperando para ir por ella? –Él gruñó en respuesta. Pero ella no iba dejar ir el tema tan fácil. –Creo que todos tus argumentos son estúpidos. Las cosas no son como antes, ¿sabes? Nadie los va a asesinar por estar juntos, quizá una mala mirada por aquí y por allá, pero nada más. Y en lo que respecta a ti, si ella te ama la mitad de lo que tú la amas a ella, es porque no le importa lo que a ti sí sobre tu personalidad; quizá eso la hace amarte más.

-Lo único que espero, Pansy, es que ella sea feliz. –Contestó cansadamente.

-¿Y si ella es feliz contigo?

-No lo sería.

No se lo dijo, pero él sólo esperaba morir pronto. Morir sabiendo que Hermione podría tener un mundo qué vivir.


End file.
